Goodnigth Kiss
by Saquuchiha
Summary: Sakura conoce de la mala fama que posee Sasuke. Intenta no involucrarse con el, sin embargo empieza a descubrir un lado de Uchiha Sasuke que nadie ha visto antes. Y todo empezó con un beso
1. Attraction

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Pero el contexto de la historia sí. No plagio.

Aclaraciones al Final del capítulo.

Disfruten la lectura.

Summary: Sakura conoce de la mala fama que posee Sasuke. Intenta no involucrarse con el, sin embargo empieza a descubrir un lado de Uchiha Sasuke que nadie ha visto antes. Y todo empezó con un _beso_.

Narración.

-Diálogos –

Cambios de escena: *~O~o~O~*

.

.

Capítulo 1: Attraction 

.

.

.

_._

Otra vez. Otra _maldita_ vez se me hacia tarde para la primera clase. Corrí a través de la explanada tratando de no tirar mis cosas en el proceso, empecé a sentir esa sensación de calor y cansancio en mis piernas debido al mi _nefasta _condición física. Y me detuve. Detestaba hacer ejercicio.

Y es que siempre. _Siempre_ había algo que olvidaba y me obligaba a regresar a casa. Esas 5 cuadras que separaban la escuela de mi casa a pesar de sonar patéticamente exagerada, eran _agotadoras_. Y por lo tanto casi siempre llegaba a clase con el maquillaje corrido, despeinada y apurada.

Mire a lo lejos mi aula y note que aun no había llegado el profesor. _Perfecto_. Sonreí y continúe esta vez a paso normal rumbo a mi edificio. Cansada pero a tiempo pensé.

Alcance a ver al profesor sentado en la dirección rodeado de esas maestras aduladoras que solo le hablaban por la influencia que tenia con la directora, a pesar de ser un _pervertido_ machista de lo peor. Bufe de mala gana cuando miro lascivamente a la secretaria ante la mirada de todas ellas.

Seguí mi camino y pase a través de una multitud en plena escalera, donde empuje a más de uno lo cual aumento mí mal humor. Me dirigí a mi salón, al fondo a la derecha.

Antes de entrar sentí sobre mi persona una mirada penetrante y voltee por mera curiosidad, encontrándome con _él_.

Caminaba en dirección mía con esa _extraña_ mueca asemejando una sonrisa en el rostro, ese cabello negro despeinado y su vestimenta oscura contrastaba a la perfección con su tez blanca, casi pálida. Cuando note que me miraba directamente a mi solté un bufido de _burla_ y me di vuelta con indiferencia entrando al salón.

Me _molestaba_ esa actitud suya.

-Llegando tarde otra vez señorita Haruno?- escuche tras de mi antes de tomar asiento. Solté un gruñido ignorando el comentario del enano pervertido que se acomodaba en el escritorio.

Pensé que hoy seria un _buen_ día… Era obvio que _no_ seria así.

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

Golpeaba la goma de mi lápiz contra la paleta de la butaca creando un sonido _desesperante_, hacia ya 15 minutos que había terminado mi examen de ingles y esperaba inútilmente que alguno de mis amigos terminara el examen para poder salir de ahí.

Miré a mi alrededor, Ino estaba pegada al examen tratando inútilmente de exprimir su cerebro cosas que obviamente no sabia, Shikamaru cínicamente dormía sobre su examen para despertarse 5 minutos antes de la hora limite y contestarlo, Hinata era tan cuidadosa que revisaba todo tantas veces que tardaba todo el tiempo y Kiba se aventaba la hora entera tratando de copiarle a alguien.

Solté un suspiro, eran un caso _perdido_. Mire distraídamente por la ventana y una imagen me hizo fruncir el ceño.

Cuando hoy me encontré con el. Con _Uchiha Sasuke._

Regrese la mirada a mi examen. No es como si le conociese mucho pero es uno de esos chicos con cierta _reputación _por así decirlo_._ Por toda la escuela se escuchan las historias de sus peleas callejeras, de sus asaltos a tiendas departamentales, de sus borracheras, de la moto con la que se le ve comúnmente en la ciudad y por supuesto de sus conquistas, o mejor dicho de sus experiencias follando.

Lo peor era que ya que estaba en nuestra misma generación lo veía muy seguido, a pesar de que iba en los salones de abajo subía muy seguido para reunirse con el cabeza hueca de _Naruto_, su mejor amigo el cual iba en el salón contiguo al mio. Yo me considero una persona muy tolerante y amigable, pero si hay un tipo de personas que me desagradan son justamente como Uchiha Sasuke.

Nunca le he tratado, pero su _fama_ lo precede.

Bufe recordando la vez que cuando iba camino a casa lo vi del otro lado de la acera, y vi que entro a la tercera casa 2 cuadras antes de la mía, lo maldije por vivir mas cerca del colegio.

Si, mi pereza era _inalcanzable._

-Oye frente, te vas a quedar ahí todo el rato o que? – Ino me puso su dedo en la frente despertándome de mi ensoñación.

-No, vamos a la cafetería por algo de tomar si? – voltee a verlos a todos con una sonrisa, y todos asintieron levemente con excepción de Shikamaru que soltó un suspiro de cansancio, podía apostar mi nariz que le parecía _problemático_ ir hasta la cafetería.

Bajamos y en frente de la jardinera del edificio alcance a ver esa mata desarreglada de cabellos negros tan peculiar junto al rubio escandaloso de su mejor amigo. Desvié la mirada y seguí escuchando a Kiba que platicaba del último partido en el que jugó.

-Hey Sasuke! Que estas viendo? A la chica pelirosa? Hombre tu no cambias, que no te basta con Karin?- alcance a escuchar de la estruendosa voz del rubio seguido por un grave _gruñido_ de molestia del morocho. Fruncí el ceño y sentí mi cara enrojecerse.

Maldito _playboy_ de quinta.

-Eh? Sakura pero a que viene esa cara – esta vez la que gruño fui yo, acaso Ino no podía hablar menos fuerte? Incluso aquellos debieron haberla escuchado. Rodee lo ojos.

Pareciera que el Uchiha y yo cargábamos con la misma cruz.

Dos amigos rubios e _idiotas_.

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

Llegamos a la cafetería y me forme para pedir un agua, _moría_ de sed. Seguramente a causa de la carrera para llegar a la primera clase. Era la próxima de la fila cuando _alguien_ me empujó y se me adelantó.

- 7up y una paleta de cereza – escuche una chillona voz y de inmediato supe quien era.

Karin, la _novia_ del Uchiha.

-Disculpa yo era la siguiente – le dije cuando le toque el hombro con mi dedo de forma nada delicada, esa tipa era insoportable, era agresiva, gritona, creída, y _falsa_. No me agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

-Que dijiste pelo de chicle masticado? – volteo de manera altanera y torcí la boca de mala manera.

-Oye zorra teñida, te cuidado de con quien hablas – escuche de Ino, que se aproximó donde estábamos y se le acerco peligrosamente, Ino era una persona alta y con lo tacos que traía le sacaba varios centímetros a la pelirroja, y a mi también.

Karin se limito a hacer un sonido de indignación y se fue de ahí con las cosas que había pedido.

Acto seguido pedí mi botella de agua, y me dirigí a donde estaban todos.

-Que rayos fue eso?- pregunto Kiba con una sonrisa maliciosa –problemas con la _bimbo_?- rio

-Para nada – respondí antes de tomar agua – pero gracias Ino –

-La que me debería agradecer es esa perra frustrada – rio y agito su mano quitándole importancia- solo intervenir porque temí que le metieras un puñetazo en la cara – me guiño el ojo – con ese carácter tuyo la pudiste romper la nariz operada. – rio acompañada de Kiba. Solté una risilla.

Eso era muy cierto

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

Salí a tomar aire justo cuando el profesor de Calculo abandono el salón, mi cara de hastió demostraba lo harta y aburrida que estaba, las matemáticas no eran lo mio. Y jamás lo serian.

Recargue mis brazos sobre el barandal frente al salón y observe las nubes para despejar mi mente, cerré los ojos sintiendo la brisa. Y al abrirlos ya me sentía mejor. Baje la mirada y me encontré con una _peculiar_ escena. Ahí frente al edificio en la jardinera estaban el Uchiha y Karin, ella hablaba sin parar mientras el centraba su atención en otra cosa. En _mí_.

Patético, simplemente patético.

Fruncí el ceño, como es que estando con su _novia_, se atrevía a mirarme de esa forma? _Cínico_ estúpido.

Y cuando vio mi reacción, solo atino a incrementar su _sonrisa_.

Cuando realice que a pesar de que el me miraba sin despegar un ojo de encima con esta expresión tan torcida en su rostro Karin seguía hablando a la velocidad de la luz, olvide por un segundo mi recién encontrado desprecio por el pelinegro y _sonreí_.

Que situación tan _ridícula_. Pensé.

Incluso tuve un impulso por reír, hasta que lo vi.

La expresión del Uchiha había cambiado, quitando esa exasperante mueca.

Sasuke estaba _sonriendo?_, no hacia esa mueca de superioridad que solía hacer siempre, pero definitivamente podría considerarse esa mueca como una sonrisa.

No era una sonrisa amplia y desbordante como las de Ino o Kiba, tampoco era tierna como las de Hinata o a medias como las de Shikamaru, era más bien como si sus labios hicieran un pobre intento de u. _Adorable_.

Cuando me di cuenta de que lo estaba viendo como una boba, desvié la mirada lo más rápido que pude. Al siguiente segundo me enoje conmigo misma ¿Pero que rayos? Me estaba portando como una tonta enamorada. Al diablo, volví a fruncir el seño. Y le mire.

Me miraba con burla, había olvidado lo _notorias_ que suelen ser mis expresiones faciales. Di media vuelta recargándome esta vez sobre mi espalda. Al diablo con Sasuke Uchiha.

Justo en ese instante salió Ino del salón, de la misma manera en la que había salido yo minutos antes e imito mi postura anterior.

-Que es eso frente?- dijo apuntando a mi cara con sorpresa

-Es mi cara Ino, no se si lo habías notado pero siembre ha estado así- le respondí quitando su dedo de mi mejilla con burla.

-No, me refiero a _eso_, estas roja como un tomate – levanto una ceja con incredulidad.

-Que? – grite antes de mirarme en el reflejo de la ventana y viendo que era cierto. Estaba _sonrojada_.

-Ah p-pues es que hace calor – reí nerviosamente- tu no tienes calor Ino?-

-Para nada frente, se me hace que ya se te vino la menopausia – sonrió con malicia. Mientras un tic se marcaba en mi ceja.

-Bueno yo creí que tu tendrías calor, digo es que con _tanta_ masa corporal – dije mientras apretaba un pequeño bordito que se formaba en su estomago.

-Frente! – grito avergonzada y me dio un manazo.

-Cerda! – canturreé mientras veía a Hinata y Shikamaru Salir del salón.

-Hey ya se enteraron que va a haber un examen en física? Que problemático-

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, ¿un examen? Rayos. – De qué? – pregunte.

-Hidrostática- respondió la tímida chica, y maldije mentalmente. No recordaba mucho de hidrostática. Regrese al salón con mal humor, a buscar en mis apuntes algo que sirviera.

Definitivamente no era un buen día.

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

Terminaron las clases. El dichoso examen había estado brutal y nadie pensaba pasarlo.

Esos eran mis pensamientos mientras caminábamos agotados rumbo a la salida del colegio, de pronto notamos una gran multitud en la entrada compuesta por puras tías que comentaban emocionadas algo, probablemente una tontería.

Ino fue la primera en correr rumbo a ese lugar, como toda buena _cotilla_.

Nosotros por nuestro lado decidimos ir a por un café al Starbucks® de la esquina, ahí nos vería después la cerda.

-Y bien?- pregunto Kiba sacándonos a todos de nuestra cavilaciones – a donde iremos este viernes?- se animó.

-Oh! Yo había pensado en ir a ese nuevo lugar que abrieron – hice una pausa – como se llama?-

-The Apple Jar?- contesto de mala gana Shikamaru.

-Si, que les parece? –pregunte y los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza.- y tu Hina?- voltee a ver a la chica a mi lado y miraba ensimismada hacia otra dirección.

-Hinata?- la llamo Kiba.

Voltee a ver en esa dirección y lo primero que me encontré fue al escandaloso de Uzumaki Naruto. Sonreí maliciosa.

-Venga Hina! Que se te cae la baba por Naruto- le susurre al oído haciéndola reaccionar, y asustándola.

-eh? N-no! Yo no, n-no estaba viendo a N-Naruto-k-kun- me contesto en voz bajita y jugueteando con sus dedos.

-Oh vamos Hinata que la única persona que no sabe que te gusta Naruto, es el- dije de lo mas normal. Lo cual hizo que la pobre chica enrojeciera mas al notar como Kiba y Shikamaru asentían con obviedad.

-Pero bueno, entonces iras o no?- dijo Kiba apiadándose del tomate maduro que parecía haberse convertido en Hinata.

-a donde?- me sentí ignorada al saber que no había escuchado nada de lo que habíamos dicho hace unos minutos.

-a The Apple Jar, el nuevo antro – le respondí

-mmm bueno esta bien, el viernes verdad?- nos sorprendimos que accediera con tanta facilidad – b-bueno yo me retiro, nos vemos mañana – dijo antes de tomar sus cosas y despedirse con la mano para dirigirse rápidamente al auto donde la esperaba su padre.

-Ya terminaste de andar de cotilla cerda? – dije sorbiendo el ultimo trago de mi café.

-no andaba de cotilla!- sonó detrás de mi la voz de Ino- estaba obteniendo información elemental para la vida estudiantil- dijo levantando un dedo y cerrando los ojos.

-Bueno yo también me voy – dijo Kiba levantándose de su asiento.

-Te sigo – se apuntó Shikamaru. Y decidimos salir todos del local para despedir a ambos chicos. Yo al vivir tan cerca era siempre la ultima en retirarme.

-Bueno Frente yo también te dejo, tengo que llegar a ayudar a mama a cerrar la florería – dijo una vez que se habían ido los 2 chicos. Pero justo cuando nos íbamos en direcciones contrarias me jalo de la mano, dándome la vuelta abruptamente.

Tenía la mirada brillosa y una _enorme_ sonrisa. Era obvio, Ino iba a contarme de lo que se había enterado hace rato.

-Oh! Lo olvidaba! Adivina de que me entere Frentona!- dijo con voz chillona

-No se Ino – respondí con poco interés, mientras mas rápido me dijera mas rápido me podría ir a casa

Se hizo ligeramente hacia delante y pareció contener la respiración por un momento.

.

-Uchiha corto a Karin! –

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

Hola! Primero que nada, perdón por tararme tanto en actualizar mi otra historia, pero ha llegado a un momento de estancamiento, no se preocupen que no pienso abandonarla, pero si me tomara un tiempo actualizar.

En fin, les traigo esta historia como una emm compensación?

Esta historia la empecé a escribir ya hace un tiempo, pero no me había animado a subirla debido a que pensé que no llamaría tanto la atención, además que ya que esta escrita en primera persona, no pensé que fuera de mucho agrado.

Al igual que en mi otro Fiq en proceso, el personaje de Sakura posee mucho Ooc, también un poco el de Sasuke pero mas que nada la personalidad de Sakura será muy distinta a la que Kishimoto le otorga en el manga, en esta historia será orgullosa, necia y un poco arrogante. Espero os guste.

No planeaba publicar la historia, pero una amiga me ha convencido.

El que la siga publicando depende totalmente de vuestros comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos me gustaría saber que opinan de la historia.

_Espero haya llamado su atención_

_¿Reviews?_

_._

_._

_Saquuchiha_


	2. First Kiss

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Pero el contexto de la historia sí. No plagio.

Aclaraciones al Final del capítulo.

Disfruten la lectura.

Summary: Sakura conoce de la mala fama que posee Sasuke. Intenta no involucrarse con el, sin embargo empieza a descubrir un lado de Uchiha Sasuke que nadie ha visto antes. Y todo empezó con un _beso_.

Narración.

-Diálogos –

Cambios de escena: *~O~o~O~*

.

.

Capítulo 2: First Kiss. 

.

.

.

_._

Disimule un _bostezo _por quinta vez durante la plática de Ino. No quería ser cruel con mi amiga pero incluso podría apostar a que Hinata solo asentía por mero acto reflejo.

Ino llevaba ya hablando media hora del mismo cuento de siempre: se estaba enamorando. Con regularidad conocía a un chico y después de los coqueteos y principalmente después de follar, el fulano desaparecía o ella los botaba con una increíble naturalidad.

Y así se repetía siempre como un ciclo _interminable._

Kiba estaba en pleno partido de futbol y Shikamaru parecía no tener intenciones de venir a la escuela. Es decir, no habría pronta salvación.

Mire aburrida hacia otro lado aprovechando que la atención de mi amiga se centraba en Hinata.

Y encontré un escenario bastante _peculiar_.

Karin lloraba en una de las mesas de la cafetería mas escondidas rodeada de su sequito que la intentaba consolar, mientras esta se deshacía en insultos y chillidos nada discretos.

Regrese mi miraba a Ino, yo no era una cotilla.

-Valla! Parece que la teñida de Karin sigue llorando por el Uchiha- pero obviamente Ino _si_ lo era.

Los alaridos de la pelirroja habían llamado su atención y para suerte de Hinata había cambiado de tema.

-Pero quien no! Si esta hecho todo un bombón – Ino se mordió el labio inferior y yo rodee los ojos con _escepticismo_. ¿Qué rayos le veían al Uchiha?

-Oh vamos Sakura, tienes que admitirlo- parecía que Ino había notado mi mueca.

-No es la gran cosa –dije sorbiendo de mi soda, cosa que solo hizo que Ino me mirara con mas insistencia

-Bueno tal vez sea atractivo y lo que quieras – admití –pero no me parece más que un tío _problemático_ –

Hinata soltó una risita. Y la fulmine con la mirada

-Oh! No te enojes Sakura-chan es solo que se escucho como algo que hubiera dicho Shika-kun-

-Vámonos de aquí, que me causan jaqueca esos chillidos – dije levantándome, y caminando fuera de la cafetería con Ino y hinata siguiéndome.

-Oh! Vamos Sakura! Ahora que Sasuke esta disponible incluso _tú_ podrías tener una oportunidad.- Ino me codeo suavemente cuando alcanzo mi paso.

Solté una trompetilla en negación y camine rumbo a las canchas de futbol.

.

El día en que Uchiha Sasuke y yo tuviésemos algo, las vacas _volarían_.

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

Llegamos a salvo a donde se llevaba a cabo la final de los partidos entre los grupos de nuestro semestre. Y ubique con rapidez la cabellera castaña de Kiba, seguido de su efusivo saludo al vernos.

-Hey! Sakura pero mira quien esta jugando –me dijo Ino en el oído, y levante una ceja con duda. Lance un rápido vistazo a la cancha.

El arrogante de Uchiha se encontraba organizando a su equipo como buen _capitán_ que era.

-Déjate de bromas Ino –respondí –animo Kiba! –grite a mi amigo tratando de evitar los comentarios de Ino.

Todo parecía ir muy bien, excepto por el hecho de que el equipo de Kiba iba abajo en el marcador por 4 goles.

-A que Naruto y Sasuke se mueven muy bien el la cancha eh?- nos susurro Ino tanto a Hinata como a mi.

Fue su comentario el que me incito a ver al azabache, observe como los músculos de su pierna se tensaban al patear el balón y como su oscura cabellera se mecía con elegancia, como sus brazos se marcaban ligeramente al quitarse al efusivo rubio de encima después que el balón se fuese a impactar con la red de la portería contraria. Y como hacia esa extraña mueca de superioridad.

El ruido que hicieron los de mí alrededor celebrando el gol, pareció atontarme por un segundo en el que le observe de pies a cabeza e inevitablemente me _mordí_ el labio inferior.

Desvié la mirada e incluso yo sentía mi cara arder. ¿Pero que leches me sucedía? Los comentarios de Ino empezaban a hacer estragos en mi cabeza.

Solo esperaba que nadie hubiese notado mi atenta _observación_.

Regrese la mirada con cautela y como si me hubiese leído la mente él miraba en dirección mía. Trague saliva al ver que no despegaba la vista e incremento esa extraña sonrisa suya.

Quise meterme dentro de un agujero en ese mismo instante solo para que dejase de mirarme con tanta _intensidad_.

-Oi Sakura, acaso Sasuke te esta sonriendo a ti?- escuche de la sorprendida Ino – que escondido te lo tenias eh?- podía jurar que Ino ponía esa mirada picara aun sin verla y quite mi vista del azabache.

-Pff! Para nada –negué con escepticismo –vámonos ya, Kurenai-sensei no es nada amable si llegamos tarde- agache la cabeza ocultando mí _enrojecido_ rostro.

Corrí arrastrándolas literalmente a ambas conmigo, huyendo de las posibles y múltiples preguntas de Ino.

.

Pero sobre todo huyendo de _Uchiha Sasuke_.

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

Me sentía _exhausta_, estaba en la última hora de clase y tenia dos serios problemas.

El primero tenia una larga y rubia cabellera, me miraba con insistencia desde su asiento, y me lanzaba papelitos en cuanto Asuma-sensei se volteaba a la pizarra. Supe desde el instante en el que Ino se sentó a mi lado con una enorme sonrisa que algo ahí andaba _mal_.

Me susurraba preguntas acerca del asunto Haruno-Uchiha, lo que había pasado en las canchas de futbol parecía haber llamado mucho su atención. Y pedía a todos los dioses que Ino olvidara pronto lo sucedido.

Y el segundo problema era, _yo_.

Que rayos había pasado durante el partido? No era solo Ino la que tenia preguntas. Yo también.

Pero a diferencia de ella yo quería _evadirlas_.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que parecía que Ino se había dado por vencida. Craso error.

-Bueno te dejo de molestar, pero prométeme que si te acuestas con el me contaras TODO –me susurro y le voltee a ver como si tuviese dos cabezas. Que? _Quee?._

Ino estaba _loca_.

-me pregunto si la tendrá grande –susurro al final. Y simplemente fue _inevitable_.

-Ino!- grite con una chillona voz que ignoraba que poseía.

-Haruno! Si no le interesa la clase se puede ir, tómese 2 días y me dice si le interesa regresar– me corrió asuma-sensei después que interrumpí su clase de semejante forma.

Cuando pase al lado de Ino alcance a ver su maliciosa sonrisa.

-Usted también Yamanaka! No crea que no la vi –

.

Salí del salón también con una sonrisa. Si yo caía, ella caería conmigo.

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

De alguna forma terminamos Hinata y yo solas. Ino se había ido temprano para ir a dejarle la tarea a Shikamaru, no sin antes recibir varias de mis peores miradas por haberme metido en problemas.

Kiba salió de la escuela refunfuñando por haber perdido el juego de la tarde contra el equipo del Uchiha, y ni Hinata ni yo quisimos meter las manos en el asunto.

Suspire largamente, había sido un día _muy_ pesado. Estaba por empezar plática con Hinata cuando note que su concentración se mantenía en otros lugares.

-Sabes Hina? Si tanto te gusta porque simplemente no le vas a hablar? – le dije con naturalidad cuidando que nadie mas que ella me oyera.

Me volteo a ver sorprendida y roja como tomate.

-Eh? N-no sé de que hablas Sakura-chan- dijo negando _efusivamente_ con las manos.

-Me parece algo bocazas pero, parece ser un buen chico. Tu sabes el baka de _Naruto_- le dije en un susurro mientras abrazaba mis piernas.

Estábamos sentadas en las escaleras de un local que había ya cerrado, esperando por el padre de Hinata quien le había avisado que tardaría un poco en llegar debido a su trabajo.

-Él es muy tonto y escandaloso y tu eres tímida e inteligente, creo que harían una linda pareja- a cada cosa que decía hinata se encogía cada vez mas. Pero notaba una pequeña sonrisa en su colorado rostro.

La mire con ternura. Hinata era una en un millón, Naruto estaba _idiota_ si no se fijaba en ella.

El coche del papa de Hinata por fin apareció y ella se apresuró a cargar sus cosas.

-Deberías hablar con el, estoy segura que si te conoce le vas a gustar –le dije en voz bajita y ella solo asintió con la cabeza antes de correr al auto.

Ya era bastante tarde, el cielo estaba obscuro y no había casi gente en la calle.

Me dio un escalofrió, también estaba haciendo _frio_.

Me levante con flojera y un tanto entumida y emprendí marcha rumbo a mi hogar. Caminaba despacio, sin ninguna prisa.

Levante la cabeza mientras caminaba y observe las estrellas, no había nubes así que se veían con mucha claridad.

-Tan tarde caminando sola _Sakura_?- me pare en seco al escuchar esa ronca voz masculina y regrese la mirada al frente, cuando al fin me animé a voltear lo hice de una manera muy _robótica_.

El Uchiha estaba recargado en la esquina con los brazos cruzados y mirándome con esa desagradable mueca suya.

Exhale aire agradecida, cuando escuche una voz masculina pensé en muchas _otras_ posibilidades.

Y el delincuente escolar resultaba el menor problema de todas ellas.

-Uchiha- dije como un ¿saludo? y di media vuelta para seguir mi camino, sentí por la mirada en mi nuca que había fruncido el ceño.

-Vas muy lejos?- pregunto alcanzando mi paso. Caminando con las manos en los bolsillos e inclinándose ligeramente mientras caminaba.

-Para nada – me detuve y le encare, tratando de mirarle neutral. El se detuvo también y alzo una ceja con _diversión._

-Te acompañare entonces –finalizo mirándome con cara impasible y esa voz helada.

-No es necesario Uchiha - insistí, acaso no tenia nadie mas a quien fastidiar?- no quiero ser una _molestia_.-

-No es molestia –murmuro roncamente antes de arrebatarme la mochila del hombro y empezar a andar.- Y llámame por mi nombre-

-No es por nada Uchiha, pero nunca hemos hablado y no te conozco lo suficiente como para..- insistí ansiosamente, decir que me empezaba a asustar era poco, después de todo era Uchiha Sasuke de quien hablaba.

No obtuve respuesta alguna, siguió caminando ignorándome y ya que tenia mi mochila, no me dejaba opción alguna.

Bufe de exasperación y le di alcance. Caminamos en silencio y de pronto me pareció que mi casa estaba _demasiado_ lejos.

Se sentía _extraño_. Su presencia me incomodaba un poco.

De aquí a cuando Uchiha Sasuke se ofrece a acompañar a alguien a su hogar solo porque si? Era _raro_. Muy raro.

Empezaron a circular en mi cabeza mil y un conspiraciones que incluyeran al Uchiha para que le incitaran a este comportamiento. Sacudí la cabeza alejando esas ideas.

Le mire de reojo. En su vestimenta dominaban el negro y el gris. Una cadena colgaba de su pantalón y terminaba en uno de los bolsillos traseros. Ahora que lo pensaba un poco _jamás_ le había visto a este tipo colores fuera de las tonalidades gris, azul negro y blanco.

Ino siempre se quejaba de que yo vestía con colores muy neutros. Supongo que yo no era la única con esa _manía_.

Note de pronto el olor que desprendía. Siempre pensé que debido a su apariencia desaliñada no podía oler a flores. Sin embargo olía a una _agradable_ combinación de jabón, loción y madera?

-Que raro-susurre de lado sin querer.

-mph?- produjo un extraño sonido de su boca que sonó a pregunta y aun con el rostro al frente dirigió sus pupilas hacia mi.

-N-nada- me golpee mentalmente por el tartamudeo, y maldije su buen oído.

-Dime Sakura, te gusto el partido de hoy?-

-No me gusta el soccer, solo fui a ver a un amigo – corte la conversación.

-Parecías muy _entretenida_ – le voltee a ver como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza, y no pude evitar que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rojo, no sabia si por vergüenza o por enojo. ¿Acaso me había visto viéndole?

-Para nada- regrese la mirada al frente tratando de recuperar la compostura. Agache la cabeza ligeramente, _odiaba_ esos aparentemente nuevos sonrojos repentinos.

Suspire de alivio al llegar por fin a mi calle, y resistiéndome un poco camine rumbo a mi casa. _No_ quería que supiera donde vivía.

Más no me quedo de otra.

-Aquí es- anuncie deteniéndome en la reja y lo vi alzando la mirada.

-lindo lugar- levante una ceja con duda, había visto su casa y era más ostentosa que la mía. Que intentaba?

Extendí mi mano hacia él, y no se inmuto.

-Mi mochila- exigí con un tic en la ceja, me estaba cansando de su _juego_, solo trataba de molestarme.

Y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Me la entrego sin rechistar, y tuve que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para no dejarla caer. Valla que llevaba muchas cosas.

Desvié la vista y un estúpido _sonrojo_ apareció haciéndome arrugar el ceño -S-supongo debo darte las g-grac –

No pude terminar. Sentí una ligera presión sobre mis labios y abrí los ojos enormemente cuando note que los fríos y suaves labios del Uchiha estaban _sobre_ los míos.

Solté la mochila y cerré los ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que cerraba mis manos en puños. Sus labios se empezaron a mover con lentitud sobre los míos.

Fue entonces que note que estaba inclinado hacia mí, su mano izquierda me sostenía de la espalda y la derecha se encontraba en mi nuca haciendo una ligera presión.

Intente hacerme hacia atrás pero fue _inútil_.

Sentía su laceo y suave cabello haciéndome cosquillas, estúpidamente intente decirle que se de detuviera, eso solamente hizo que ambos abriéramos la boca un poco provocando que él _profundizara _el beso.

De pronto empecé a realizar que el contacto no era _tan_ desagradable como en un principio lo pareció.

Y solo por unos instantes permití que mi cuerpo se relajara.

Podía sentir ese olor que desprendía mucho mejor debido a la cercanía, y sus labios fríos se sentían refrescantes y finos, tenía un sabor a menta y yerbabuena

Cuando empezó a romper el contacto, abrí los ojos regresando a la realidad. Mis manos se volvieron a cerrar en puños y cuando quito sus manos de mi persona le empuje con ambas manos, obligándolo a retroceder unos 2 pasos.

Levante mi mochila a la velocidad de la luz y con el ceño fruncido y decidida a no encararlo abrí la reja y la azote para cerrarla.

-_Buenas noches, Sakura_ – escuche antes de entrar a mi hogar, y como contestación solté un nada agradable gruñido.

Alcance a verle fugazmente antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Él estaba _sonriendo_ con esa retorcida mueca suya.

Me recargue en la puerta cerrada y note lo acelerada que estaba mi respiración.

¿Qué demonios acababa de suceder?

Mi madre se asomo desde la cocina debido al fuerte ruido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse. Y me miro con sorpresa.

.

-Cariño que paso? Estas toda _sonrojada_.

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

.

Segundo capitulo, que os ha parecido? Creo que es en esta historia en la que he apresurado más el Sasusaku

Ojala lo hayan disfrutado.

Me sorprendió que la historia fuera tan bien recibida, de verdad gracias por leer. Aprecio mucho sus comentarios, son lo que me retroalimenta y me anima a subir los capítulos con rapidez.

Se que me escritura no es perfecta, así que disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

En fin, me despido.

_._

_._

_._

_Saquuchiha _


	3. Stolen Kiss

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Pero el contexto de la historia sí. No plagio.

Aclaraciones al Final del capítulo.

Disfruten la lectura.

Summary: Sakura conoce de la mala fama que posee Sasuke. Intenta no involucrarse con el, sin embargo empieza a descubrir un lado de Uchiha Sasuke que nadie ha visto antes. Y todo empezó con un _beso_.

Narración.

-Diálogos –

Cambios de escena: *~O~o~O~*

.

.

Capítulo 3: Stolen Kiss.

.

.

.

_._

-Sakura!- Salte ligeramente por el susto –frente que te ocurre? Parece que viste un muerto- dijo Ino cuando me dio alcance.

Caminábamos en la explanada del campus, y era la hora de la entrada. Había caminado con mucha cautela desde que entre a la escuela y cuando Ino me llamo no pude evitar alterarme un poco, ya habían pasado 2 días desde que el Uchiha se había _atrevido_ a besarme.

Y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, estos días le había estado _huyendo_.

¿Por qué? Ni yo sabía. Pero lo que menos quería era involucrarme con ese idiota, era bien sabido que el coqueteaba con cualquier cosa que caminase sobre 2 piernas y tuviese busto. Y yo Haruno Sakura no me iba a convertir en una de sus conquistas. Oh! No. Sobre mi _cadáver_.

Así que mejor evitarlo a que volviese a hacer algo como lo de la otra noche, y empezaran a relacionarnos. Yo mejor que nadie sabía que los _rumores_ corrían rápido en esta escuela.

-Segura que estas bien Frente? Has estado algo rara estos días- por supuesto no le había contado de aquel beso a Ino, ni a nadie. Mientras menos, mejor.

-Claro Ino- le sonreí con levedad –solo estaba pensando-

Adelante escuche una muy conocida y alborotadora voz y logre visualizar la mata color paja de su dueño, prácticamente tome a Ino por la muñeca y cambiamos de dirección apresurando el paso.

-eh! Sakura, que ocurre?-

-Llegaremos tarde si no nos damos prisa-

-Estas segura? Yo creo que todavía tenemos tiempo- Ino levanto la ceja con ingenuidad.

Justo como lo pensé junto con el alborotador de Naruto venia el _playboy_ barato de Sasuke, un conjunto de arboles nos mantenían ocultas, habíamos entrado por un estrecho sendero que daba a nuestros edificios, el escondite perfecto.

-Oh! Mira Frente ahí va Uchiha Sasuke! – me dijo Ino mientras me sostenía esta vez ella de la muñeca impidiendo mi andar y mirando atentamente a través de las ramas de los arboles –Dios! Esta _demasiado_ bueno ese hombre! Y ahora que esta soltero luce mas atractivo, no crees?-

-aja- rodé los ojos con _hastió_- anda que llegamos tarde-

-Vamos Sakura! No seas tan plasta – me jalo levemente para que mirara con mas atención –mira que todas se lo comen con la mirada, a las chicas nos gustan los chicos _malos_, que no?- soltó una risita tonta.

-Pff! – hice una trompetilla- Es solo un idiota, no le veo gran cosa- la jale con fuerza esta vez- anda! Que nos van a dejar fuera del salón de clase.-

-Ya voy, ya voy! – Ino soltó un bufido –serás aburrida frentona-

Sonreí al verla hacer un puchero. Ino no tenia remedio.

-Deberías _acostarte_ con el para desengañarte frentona, veras como se te quita el mal humor- bromeo ella.

-No me jodas- murmure e Ino solo atino a largar una carcajada.

.

Ese comentario me había dejado un _mal sabor_ de boca.

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

-Anda apúrate frentona! Ya es el receso quiero comer sin prisa!- insistió Ino por _cuarta_ vez

-Adelántense, ya los alcanzo- le respondí colocándome el sujetador, solo para quitármela de encima.

Había terminado la clase de gimnasia y yo a diferencia de Ino _no_ me escape antes de que acabara la clase para bañarme y cambiarme rápido_, tampoco_ tenia prescripción por asma para evitar la clase como Hinata. Yo solo quería quitármela de encima para vestirme e ir por algo frio de tomar antes de las últimas clases. _Solo_ eso.

-Bien, pero no te tardes mucho eh!-

-aja!- grite cuando escuche que había salido de los vestidores.

Había sido la ultima en salir de los vestidores, y me imaginaba los reclamos de Ino por no apurarme como le había dicho.

Caminaba por el desolado pasillo cuando recordé que no me había dicho a donde les alcanzaría para comer, me detuve y decidí que ya me los debía encontrar al regresar al salón de clases, iba a continuar caminando cuando alguien salió de dios sabe donde y se interpuso en mi camino.

El pasillo era un tanto estrecho a causa de los casilleros apilados a ambos lados, así que debía pedir que me permitiera el paso, iba con la mirada baja por lo que no me percate de quien era.

-Con permis..- tuve que callar para poder maldecir mentalmente, ahí viéndome sin expresión alguna y obstruyendo el camino estaba el Uchiha_. J-o-d-e-r._

Tanto evitarle para que me acorralase de manera tan _ridícula_.

-Que tal, Sakura-

Torcí la boca y fruncí el ceño involuntariamente.

-Permiso Uchiha- respondí.

-Estas molesta?- me pregunto y jure notar un deje de burla en su voz.

Le mire a los ojos con evidente furia.

-No, ahora si me disculpas – apunte mi dedo hacia el pasillo- me están esperando-

-Hacia un rato que no te veía Sa-ku-ra- dio un paso en mi dirección sin intención de dejarme pasar.

Retrocedí de manera instintiva. ¿Pero que demonios pretendía?

-Acaso me estabas evitando?- Dio otro paso, y empecé a sentir como brotaba el nerviosismo.

-P-Para nada- de nuevo con el maldito tartamudeo.

Puso esa sonrisa casi tétrica mientras se inclinaba lentamente hacia mi, sentí un escalofrió cuando tomo un mechón de mi cabello y empezó a jugar con el.

Algo dentro de mí hizo clic, le di un golpe con la mano para que soltase mi cabello y retrocedí unos cuantos pasos.

-Quien te crees que eres? Deja de jugar conmigo Idiota!- le escupí y me abrí paso para prácticamente salir corriendo de ahí. Podía jurar que me miraba con ese intento de sonrisa suyo.

-Imbécil- murmure.

Alcance a ver de reojo mi me reflejo sobre las ventanas de un salón al salir del edificio. Estaba _roja _como un tomate.

Apreté los dientes, y mi puño se estampo en un casillero cercano por reflejo. Solté un gritillo de _dolor_ cuando sentí crujir mis nudillos.

.

Era _insoportable_ el como afectaba mi buen juicio.

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

-No fue nada grave Haruno-san, pero por favor absténgase de golpear los casilleros de nuevo- me dijo amablemente Shizune-san la enfermera de la escuela, mientras terminaba de vendarme la mano izquierda.

Estaba en la enfermería, e Ino quien me había forzado a venir al notar que mi mano estaba de un nada saludable _morado_ me miraba con desaprobación.

Cuando me preguntaron como había sucedido tartamudee un par de veces y finalmente dije:

"_estaba molesta y me desquite con un casillero que me quedaba cerca"_

Estaría de más decir que ambas se quedaron de piedra, pero eso era lo que había sucedido además de que yo era _pésima_ inventando excusas.

-No se rompió ningún hueso, pero evite ejercer fuerza con la mano – me dijo mientras apuntaba sobre un formato de la enfermería – podrá dejar la venda en unos días – me entrego el formato y sonrió.

-Gracias – respondí e hice una referencia antes de salir

-Pero en que estabas pensando frente?- pregunto Ino camino al salón de clases.

-En nada- respondí con simpleza.

-Eso esta claro – soltó un suspiro de exasperación – deberías conseguirte novio- soltó de la nada.

-Y eso como para que?- respondí con el ceño fruncido- Sabes que eso no me interesa-

-Pues tal vez te haría bien – me paso un brazo por encima del hombro- y si es alguien como el buenote de Uchiha Sasuke que mejor no?- dijo guiñando el ojo de buena manera.

Pare en seco y me aparte de ella.

-Pero que leches te traes con _ese_, eh?- prácticamente le grite- Últimamente lo sacas en la conversación muy a menudo, acaso te _gusta _o algo así?- Ino me miraba sorprendida – Déjame te digo que para mi es solo un carita idiota-

-Sa-Sakura?- Ino me miraba como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza – que te traes?-

-Me irrita – refunfuñe bajando la voz.

-No me gusta Sasuke – me dijo recuperando la postura y muy segura – yo tengo novio, recuerdas?-

Ah! Si, aquella vez en la cafetería había estado hablando del susodicho.

Me sentí increíblemente _estúpida_ por haberle montado esa escena a Ino, suerte que todos estaban en clases y que afuera de los edificios no había nadie.

-Solo estaba bromeando Frente, sé que no te agrada del todo por eso lo mencionaba seguido – se acercó y puso una mano en mi hombro –es divertido molestarte –sonrió tontamente- no pensé que te fueras a enojar así. _Perdón_-

La mire y pude notar que estaba arrepentida. Yo también lo estaba.

-Lo siento Ino, ando algo rara sabes?- hice una mueca graciosa y ella soltó una risita – Ni yo sé que me traigo-

Retomamos el camino a nuestro edificio, y note que Ino estaba muy pensativa.

-Nee Sakura – dijo después de unos minutos de silencio, la voltee a ver con curiosidad por el tono de voz lento y _cauteloso._

-No será que… te gusta Sasuke?-

.

-¿Qué?-

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

-Segura que quieres ir Sakura?- pregunto por _quinta_ vez Shikamaru – mejor ve a tu casa a descansar esa mano-

-Que no! No todos los días Hinata accede de buenas a primeras ir a un antro, no me quedare en casa- hice un _pucher_o, logrando que rodara los ojos y abriera la puerta del copiloto del auto.

Todos estábamos montados en el coche de Shikamaru, listos para ir al nuevo antro del centro de la ciudad. Podía sentir en la nuca la mirada inquisidora de Ino, desde aquella conversación me había estado mirando muy atentamente y francamente eso empezaba a molestarme, _y mucho_.

Decidí ignorarla durante el camino, una escena en plena carretera no serviría de _nada_. Nada bueno al menos.

-Llegamos- dijo Shikamaru rompiendo el silencio al estacionar.

Bajamos y decir que el lugar estaba lleno era poco, estaba _atestado_.

-Salud! – grito Ino al momento que todos nos empinamos un vaso de jugo con vodka –Hinata fue la ultima! Ella invita la próxima ronda!- grito igualmente emocionada, mientras la pobre Hinata se _atragantaba_ con el liquido.

-Lamento la tardanza-dijo alguien a espaldas mía y de Kiba.

Un chico pelinegro de tez muy blanca se acercó y le dio un beso casto en los labios a Ino.

-Ah! Si –dijo ella cuando noto nuestras muecas de curiosidad –él es Sai, mi _novio_.

-Mucho gusto- le dije al chico que me parecía extremadamente familiar, y le tendí la mano.

-Igualmente- respondió y los demás también le saludaron.

-Bueno al menos ya no nos tenemos que preocupar de ocuparnos de Ino cuando este de borracha _impertinente_- dijo Shikamaru sin mala intención mientras se empinaba un vaso de sake, Ino por su parte lo fulminaba con la mirada- ahora es _tu_ responsabilidad- se dirigió hacia Sai.

-Entendido- dijo con una no muy convincente sonrisa.

-Oh! – solté sin querer cuando al fin recordé donde le había visto antes- tu ibas en nuestro instituto cierto? Te graduaste el año pasado-

-Si, así es- me dijo aun con esa sonrisa en el rostro e Ino solo atino a rodearle por el cuello.

-Y en ese entonces, ya le había puesto la mira encima- bromeo ella.

Todos soltamos una carcajada.

-Disculpen tengo que ir al baño- dije mientras me ponía de pie, ya llevábamos ahí un rato e Ino había estado incitándonos a tomar trago tras trago.

-Quieres que te acompañe, Sakura-chan?- me dijo Hinata poniéndose de pie.

-No Hina, esta bien ya regreso- le dije sonriéndole, era bastante obvio que el alcohol ya estaba haciendo estragos en ella porque se _tambaleab_a cuando estaba de pie, le hice una señal a Kiba de que ya no la dejara tomar mas y di marcha rumbo al tocador.

Me retoque el maquillaje un poco. Y me di un respiro del tumulto de gente y el olor a alcohol. Me lavaba las manos cuando escuche que abrían la puerta.

-Nee Nee, viste al chico _pelinegro_ que estaba sentado cerca de el área VIP?-

-Si! El que estaba con un rubio que también estaba muy atractivo no? los otros 2 con quienes estaban sentados también estaban guapos –

-Ese! Pero el chico rubio era como que muy llamativo no? Estaba gritando y agitando las manos-

-A mi me pareció muy lindo- escuche como se cerro la puerta.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, acababa de escuchar la conversación de las chicas que habían salido del tocador. _No_ podía ser verdad!

Salí del tocador y mire a mi alrededor con _cuidado_, camine entre la gente con rapidez. Tenía que encontrar a Ino y los demás y largarnos de ahí.

Las luces parpadeantes del lugar me descolocaron un poco y un pequeño mareo me obligo a detenerme, parecía que no solo hinata había estado tomando _de mas_.

-Sakura?- escuche _su_ voz.

No me pude dar la vuelta, más bien _no_ quería.

Iba a comenzar a caminar de nuevo cuando me tomaron de la mano y me hicieron girar abruptamente.

-Hola linda! Te quieres _divertir_ un rato?- sentí un aliento que apestaba a alcohol estamparse en mi rostro, y el agarre en mi mano hizo que empezara a doler de nuevo. Hice una mueca de _dolor_.

-Eres _muy_ bonita- alce la vista cuando desconocí la voz, y vi a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes mirándome de manera _desagradable_.

Antes que pudiese maldecirlo y golpearlo hasta que ni su madre pudiera identificarlo, estampo su boca contra la mía en un desagradable contacto acompañado de un olor a alcohol que mareaba y daba nauseas. Lo empuje con fuerza, pero con la mano aun adolorida _no_ pude hacer mucho.

Sentí como me separaban de el violentamente y en un segundo vi como un manchón negro se le lanzaba encima.

Cuando reaccioné maldije mentalmente.

Justo como me temía, ahí estaba el Uchiha. Y _no solo eso_.

Estaba en el suelo moliendo a _golpes_ al chico de antes, para acabarla _no _estabasolo.

Naruto le hacia segunda mientras Gaara y Neji -el primo de Hinata- intentaban detenerlos, ellos dos iban al mismo salón que Naruto y Sasuke.

La demás gente miraba la escena y el alboroto hizo que pronto llegaran Ino y los demás a asomarse a ver que sucedía.

Y yo, _en medio_ de todo.

Ino se me acerco de prisa y los demás le siguieron mientras los guardias sacaban al pobre bastardo del club –probablemente rumbo al hospital- Neji se disculpo por el comportamiento y los guardias accedieron a dejarnos permanecer dentro del lugar.

-Frente que paso?-

Que, Que había pasado? Ni yo sabía.

Note como Shikamaru y los demás miraban atentamente a los otros cuatro presentes, y una mareada Hinata se escondía tras Kiba al reconocer al escandaloso rubio, todavía _mas_ enrojecida de lo que ya estaba debido al alcohol.

-_Sasuke?_- dijo el novio de Ino de la nada.

-hmp Sai-

-Se conocen? – pregunto Ino tan desconcentrada como los demás y no pude evitar voltear a ver a Sasuke con duda.

-Somos primos- respondió Sai

_-Que?-_ atine a balbucear.

.

.

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

_Perdón por la tardanza, ando medio ocupada con el cierre de semestre y todo eso._

_Pero en fin, aquí esta otro capitulo._

_Haha que creían? Que le tocaba otra vez beso a Sasuke? Pues no! XD_

_Les soy sincera, me tarde mucho en este capitulo, cuando recién lo escribí borraba y rescribía casi todo de una sola vez, y ahora que solamente lo corregí y revise también cambie unas cosillas._

_Apenas quede satisfecha con el resultado, pero la última palabra la tienen ustedes._

_Me sorprendí mucho con los reviews que mandaron del ultimo capitulo, espero que este capitulo les guste tanto como el anterior._

_Sus reviews me pusieron de buen humor, me dieron energías, vamos hasta me rejuvenecieron hahaha de verdad muchas gracias a todas ^-^ es por ustedes que me animo a actualizar con rapidez._

_Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura…Me despido :)_

_._

_._

_Saquuchiha ~_


	4. Kiss Under the Rain

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Pero el contexto de la historia sí. No plagio.

Aclaraciones al Final del capítulo.

Disfruten la lectura.

Summary: Sakura conoce de la mala fama que posee Sasuke. Intenta no involucrarse con el, sin embargo empieza a descubrir un lado de Uchiha Sasuke que nadie ha visto antes. Y todo empezó con un _beso_.

Narración.

-Diálogos –

Cambios de escena: *~O~o~O~*

.

.

Capítulo 4: Kiss Under the Rain. 

.

.

.

_._

Miré por la ventana del auto con una mueca de _frustración_.

Escuchaba los balbuceos de Hinata en el asiento trasero, las ruidosas risas de Naruto, sentía el mal humor que deprendía Neji , el silencio incomodo de Sasuke y yo iba tan pegada a la puerta del copiloto que prácticamente podría salir por la ventana si esta estuviese totalmente abierta.

¿Cómo carajo había terminado en esa situación?

.

.

-_Somos primos-_

_-Que?- balbucee. _

_Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que observe a ambos pelinegros y efectivamente, eran muy parecidos, incluso podrían pasar por hermanos._

_-Hinata, Tío Hiashi sabe que estas aquí?- Neji quien se había mantenido callado todo el tiempo, miraba a la sonrosada Hinata con el ceño fruncido._

_-S-Si- respondió aun tratando de esconderse tras Kiba más por cierto rubio que por su nada contento primo._

_-Estas ebria, vamos a casa- sentencio tomándola del brazo y sacándola de su escondite._

_-N-No estoy ebria- respondió un poco molesta pero hablando en susurro._

_-Esta bien Hinata, nosotros también nos vamos- la interrumpió Ino –deja que Neji te acompañe- _

_Hinata se tranquilizo un poco._

_-No hay problema Sasuke?- pregunto el ojiperla._

_-Hmp-_

_-bien entonces en marcha! Que yo no pedí permiso y seguramente mi madre estará como loca – anuncio Naruto mientras caminaba con las manos tras la nuca._

_Hinata me miro con _desesperación_, nerviosa como nunca. Fue entonces que entendí el mensaje: no quería que la dejara sola rodeada de hombres especialmente con Naruto. Solté un suspiro._

_-Me iré con ustedes- dije auto invitándome, logrando que mas de uno me mirara con curiosidad.- Mi casa les queda mas lejos a ellos- dije señalando a Shikamaru y Kiba._

_-Pero no cabremos en el auto de Sasuke- murmuro Naruto._

_-Gaara, tu vives cerca de Tobakaido cierto? – Pregunto Shikamaru y el pelirrojo solo asintió- yo te llevo, voy cerca de ahí-_

_-Sai trae auto, así que nos vemos mañana- dijo Ino con una macabra sonrisa mirándonos a Hinata y a mi._

_Sentí un escalofrió recorrerme por la espalda. Voltee a ver a los 3 chicos con aburrimiento y le di una mirada severa a Hinata por ponerme en semejantes circunstancias._

_-Gracias Sakura-chan- me susurro Hinata antes de subir al auto justo cuando Naruto se sentó a su lado y esta perdiera muchas de sus facultades mentales._

_._

Y así fue como termine atrapada en esta situación. Di un suspiro empañando la ventanilla del auto.

Hinata me las pagaría _caro_.

Llegamos a la enorme casa de Hinata donde también vivía Neji, me despedí de hinata y le mostré mi pulgar en señal de aprobación refiriéndome a Naruto, habían estado hablando todo el camino. Bueno Naruto hablaba y Hinata asentía o negaba a base de tartamudeos.

Pero algo era algo, no?

-Ahora a toda velocidad a mi casa, Temme!- grito Naruto en el oído de Sasuke.

-_Temme_?- susurre, que clase de apodo era ese?

-Oh! Acaso tu vives mas cerca?- me pregunto Naruto- si es así, no hay problema- sonrió mostrando toda su dentadura.

-No, vivo cerca del instituto- respondí.

-Que bien! Te llamas Sakura verdad?- asentí – te puedo decir _Sakura-chan_?-

-C-Claro- respondí un poco dudosa, como era que Hinata gustaba de el? Eran _totalmente _diferentes!

-La chica de pelo negro es muy divertida- dijo estirándose en el asiento trasero- aunque no habla mucho-

-Su nombre es _Hinata_- le interrumpí.

-Hinata? –sonrió _tontamente_- que nombre tan raro, le puedo decir Hinata-chan?-

-No le veo problema- sonreí maliciosamente hacia la ventana.

Voltee y Sasuke me miraba con una ceja en alto, después miro el camino y en su boca se formo una leve _sonris_a.

Fruncí el ceño y arrugue los labios, seria _idiota_. Que era lo que le hacia gracia?

-Fue divertido, nos vemos Sakura-chan, temme- se despidió Naruto recargado en la ventanilla del conductor.

-Hpm- fue la única respuesta de Sasuke.

Empezaba a creer que tenía un serio problema de comunicación. La sonreí a Naruto como despedida antes que Sasuke arrancara el auto.

Fue hasta entonces que realice que _de nuevo_ me había quedado sola con el.

_Maldición_ Hinata! Pensé con frustración.

Solté un bufido y continúe mirando por la ventana.

Afortunadamente nadie dijo nada durante el trayecto. Y aunque al principio parecía un ambiente _incomodo_, logre distraerme lo suficiente para evitar confrontaciones con el Uchiha.

Fruncí el ceño cuando estaciono 3 casas antes de la mía. Se quito el cinturón de seguridad y me volteo a ver impasible.

Se inclino hacia mí, y sin poder evitarlo entre en _pánico_.

-Q-Qu- levante la mano izquierda para darle una bofetada, pero me detuvo sosteniéndola firmemente y mi cuerpo _tembló_ sin intención.

-Que te paso?- me pregunto, haciendo que abriera los ojos con desconcierto, levanto un poco mas mi mano hasta que mis neuronas hicieron sinapsis, se refería a la venda.

-N-Nada- respondí rápida y t_orpemente_, logrando solo que frunciera mas el ceño.- me golpee con un casillero-

-Que torpe- soltó mi mano y regreso a su posición original, permitiéndome respirar con más n_aturalidad_.

No me gustaba admitirlo, pero ya que el Uchiha parecía algo inestable le tenía algo de _aversión_, además claro del hecho que era un completo _imbécil_.

Abrí la boca con _estupefacción_ apenas procesando sus palabras.

–Como que torpe?- le grite sin pensarlo de una forma nada agradable y con voz chillona- además quien es el torpe aquí? Se puede saber porque te le lanzaste a ese idiota así como así? Y porque Naruto también tenia que hacer tanto alboroto?-

Apareció esa _desagradable _mueca en su rostro y se volvió a acercar a mi espacio personal.

-Podrías haberte hecho cargo de él con la mano en _ese _estado?- dijo acercándose a mi rostro.

-Tsk!- apreté los dientes y le mire furiosa.

-Por supuesto que no- afirmo incrementando esa _macabra_ sonrisa

-_Nadie_ pidió tu ayuda-

-Nadie te exigió las gracias- respondió prácticamente sobre mí.

-Idiota- susurre con sus labios a centímetros de los míos.

-Para alguien que estuvo en el equipo de Aikido, eres algo indefensa- me miro con profundidad y mojo sus labios lentamente.

-Acaso eres un acosador?-

-Y que si _así_ fuera?-

Sentí su frio labio inferior apenas hacer contacto con el mio, y mi mano busco la manija de la puerta del auto casi por reflejo. La abrí y me separe de el _frenéticamente,_ saliendo a trompicones del auto.

Le mire con furia sobre la acera mientras respiraba _ridículamente_ acelerada.

-Eres un _imbécil_.- le escupí antes de darme media vuelta y dirigirme a zancadas a mi casa.

-Buenas noches Sakura- escuche, igual que la otra noche.

Detuve mi caminar y mis dientes rechinaron, solo atine a levantar mi mano derecha y mostrarle mi dedo medio aun de espaldas.

Alcance a escuchar una _ronca _carcajada antes de seguir avanzando.

Lo odiaba, definitivamente lo _odiaba._

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

-AArgh!- grite una vez dentro de mi hogar, haciendo que mi madre bajara las escaleras apresuradamente.

-Cariño? Que ocurre?- dijo mi madre mientras corría y me agarraba de los hombros –porque estas _temblando?_-

-_Lo odio_!- le dije entre hipidos de coraje.

-Sakura! No!- me grito mi madre antes de estampar mi puño contra la pared.

Caí de rodillas después de oír mis nudillos _crujir_, y mi madre me abrazo con fuerza.

-Rayos- susurre al sentir ese familiar dolor en la mano.

Se me empezaba a hacer costumbre esto de estampar mi puño contra lo más cercano.

-Sakura! Tu mano esta sangrando- me dijo alarmada mientras me seguía abrazando

-Perdón, mama- le dije mirándola reteniendo las lágrimas.

-Hay Sakura, cariño tienes que ser mas consciente de lo que haces - me dijo hablando comprensivamente – ahora vamos al hospital a que te atiendan esa mano-

Asentí mientras me ponía de pie. Mi madre agarro las llaves del auto y antes de salir realice _algo._

Puse una mueca de _estupefacción_. Ya que cuando mire el piso en busca de mi bolso _no_ lo encontré.

Y como una pedrada en la cabeza realice que lo había dejado en el auto de Sasuke.

_Justo_ lo que faltaba.

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

-Sakura! Ino-chan esta aquí!- grito mi madre desde la planta baja.

-Frente aquí esta lo que me pediste- dijo Ino al abrir la puerta de mi cuarto y ver a Hinata comiendo gominas y yo _atragantándome_ un bote de helado. –Más que noche de chicas, esto parece noche de golosinas-

Rio y se acomodó entre los cojines que yacían en el suelo de mi habitación frente al televisor.

Era sábado por la noche y les había invitado a una desvelada en mi casa.

Ayer en el hospital me habían curado la mano, y aunque no era una herida seria debía mantener la ferula hasta el lunes.

-vamos! Tenemos un buen maratón de películas para sobrevivir _toda_ la noche- le anime

-Bueno, traje dos botellas de _Sake_ para animar el asunto – dijo levantando las botellas eufóricamente.

-No cambias Ino-chan- le dijo hinata sonriente

-Además me tienen que contar todo lo que paso ayer! – nos guiño un ojo y sonrió –como les fue con Naruto y _Sasuke_?-

-Sasuke nada, quítate esa idea de la cabeza- le dije con cara de pocos amigos logrando que algunas gotas de sudor bajaran por su frente - pero Hinata hizo grandes avances con Naruto- sonreí.

Hinata por su lado simplemente se puso colorada y se encogió en su lugar.

-Incluso cuando ya no estabas empezó a hablar de ti – mire a Hinata y tenia una leve sonrisa en su _sonrosado_ rostro.

-D-De veras?- pregunto quedito.

-Sip, incluso me pregunto si te podía decía Hinata-chan- dije y ella abrió los ojos mirándome sorprendida y todavía mas sonrosada de lo que ya estaba.

-Que le dijiste?- me pregunto dando un _salto_ e inclinándose a mi.

-Que no le veía ningún problema- le dije y una _enorme_ sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

-AAhh! Que emoción!- grito Ino Saltándonos encima – y aunque Sakura niegue a Sasuke seguro que el esta interesando en ella!-

Una bolsa de papitas se estrello en la cara de Ino lanzada obviamente por mi.

-No digas tonterías Cerda! Ya basta de hablar de esto, tenemos muchas películas que ver!- dije levantando el control remoto y dando Play en el reproductor.

-Bien- dijo Ino cruzada de brazos y haciendo un mohín.

.

-Sírveme un poco mas de Sake, Frente- dijo Ino abrazada a un cojín mientras veíamos una película de terror. Además de que afuera llovía como si se estuviese _cayendo_ el cielo.

Habíamos estado tomando a causa del embobamiento de las películas, ya casi estaba _vacía_ la segunda botella.

-Toma- le dije extendiéndole el vaso lleno.

-Uh, ya no hay frituras- menciono Ino.

-Iré por algunas a la cocina- dije mientras me levantaba y volví a caer sobre los cojines.

-Hahaha Estas _ebria_ Sakura!- dijo Ino riendo tontamente.

-Tu también Cerda!- le respondí riéndome mientras me levantaba con cuidado y tambaleante.

-Creo que todas estamos un poco pasadas de copas- menciono Hinata un poco mas sonrosada que lo normal.

-Iré a la cocina, y-ya vengo- camine tambaleante a la puerta y baje las escaleras en la oscuridad.

No era muy tarde, a lo mucho media noche. Mi madre ya se había ido a dormir y todavía nos quedaba la mitad de las películas por ver.

Iba cargada de papitas y unas cervezas que estaban en el refrigerador cuando sonó el timbre.

¿Quién seria a estas horas?

-Sakura? Tocaron el timbre?- Ino bajo las escaleras igual de tambaleante e incluso peor que yo.

-Si, me asomare. Ten- le dije entregándole lo que cargaba- ahorita subo- ella solo atino a reír y asintió.

Me asome por una rendija de la cortina, y solo pude ver una _borrosa_ silueta negra, en definitiva había tomado de mas.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

De mal humor tome una sombrilla y me puse un abrigo que estaba en el perchero. Tenía que haber una _buena_ razón para que me hicieran salir en pijamas y con esta lluvia infernal.

Pero no había _nadie._

-Maldición, pero quien demonios.- empecé a blasfemar al aire sobre la acera cuando sentí que me tocaban el hombro.

-Kyaaa!- brinque y voltee con brusquedad para ver al responsable. Tirando el paraguas en el proceso.

-Sakura- escuche una _familia_r voz y forcé mi vista para enfocar al sujeto.

-Sa-Sasuke?- dije anonadada mientras le veía _empapado_ y con esa cara impasible. – Que haces aquí?-

-Hueles a alcohol- dijo mientras _fruncía _el ceño.

-Estaba tomando con Ino y Hinata – le dije y _sonreí _de buena gana.

-Estas ebria- afirmo Mientras se agachaba alcanzando la sombrilla y sosteniéndola sobre ambos.

-Solo un poquito. – reí – y bien? Que quieres?

-Toma- me extendió un pequeño _bolso_ negro –lo olvidaste ayer-

-Oh! Cierto- lo tome y le sonreí – _Gracias_ –

Abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido.

-Ebria eres _más_ indefensa de lo normal-

-De lo normal?- me puse de puntillas encarándolo- como que de lo normal, _imbécil?_- le mire con el ceño fruncido para después largar una carcajada.

-Ve adentro o te resfriaras- dijo apartándome de el un poco y entregándome la sobrilla. Fue entonces que noto la férula en la mano.- y _eso_?-

-Ah, fue ayer cuando estaba en casa – dije mirándome la mano- estaba muy _enojada _sabes?- reí de nuevo- le di un puñetazo a la _pared_-

Me miro como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza y después sonrió con _burla_.

-Eres una _tonta_- dijo aun con la sonrisa en la cara.

-Y tu eres un idiota- le dije poniendo un dedo en su pecho y poniéndome de puntillas de nuevo, le mire de cerca; su flequillo pegado a su pálido rostro, sus finos labios, sus ojos negros y afilados, su varonil mandíbula, su negro, largo y alborotado cabello – pero Ino tiene razón- sonreí - estas _guapo_ –

Abrió la boca para responder algo y sin poder preverlo perdí el equilibrio, mi cuerpo se pego al suyo y mis labios quedaron en su mejilla.

Iba a separarme y recomponer la _poca _postura que me quedaba, pero el giro su rostro haciendo que nuestros labios se encontraran en un _beso_.

_-I-Imbécil_- susurre antes de soltar la sombrilla y _aferrarme_ a su camisa mientras el me sostenía de la cintura y ponía su mano en mi nuca profundizando el contacto.

Mordió mi labio inferior obligándome a abrir la boca y rodee su cuello con mis brazos pegándome a su fornido cuerpo. Solo sentía las _frías_ gotas de lluvia sobre mi rostro, empapando mi ropa.

Y como mi sentido común se iba al demonio.

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

_Bueno aquí otro capitulo, que le ha parecido?_

_Primero que nada, lamento la tardanza. Había estado actualizando cada semana pero como es cierre de semestre ando vuelta loca con trabajos y presentaciones en la escuela, una disculpa._

_Bueno y primer beso consentido por parte de Sakura, que tal? Pero hay que recordar que estaba ebria. Asi que todavía hay que ver como lo toma ella estando ya sobria._

_Bueno, que les puedo decir, muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me llenan de felicidad._

_Por lo general siempre respondo a sus reviews después de leerlos si es que poseen una cuenta de Fanfiction._

_Sin embargo me gustaría hacer unas menciones especiales:_

_Antotis_

_Eve-luna_

_AkameChan5_

_Sakura Haruno Flor de Cerezo_

_Gracias! Sus Reviews me gustaron mucho sobre todo por sus lindas opiniones sobre el curso de la historia ^-^_

_._

_Y sin olvidar a: Yamiko. No tiene una cuenta de Fanfiction, así que aquí algunas cosas que me gustaría comentarle:_

_Yamiko-chan: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegre mucho al saber que te gusta tanto la historia, y si tienes razón, debo ser un poco mas segura respecto a lo que escribo pero entenderás que soy un tanto perfeccionista y a veces es difícil darme gusto a mi misma, pero aun así la razón por la que sigo escribiendo y actualizando es por ustedes quienes me dejan sus comentarios y me alientan a seguir. Porque no quiero decepcionarlas y bueno sé que tu esperas la conti con ansias. Gracias y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado._

_._

_Un review de alguien sin cuenta Fanfiction me dejo lo que creo fue una pregunta, y bueno aquí la aclaración:_

_Se le dice Bimbo a las chicas que son bonitas pero suelen ser muy tontas y superficiales, por lo general se tiene la idea de la rubia tonta con exceso de maquillaje, si alguna de ustedes vio la película de *Chicas Pesadas (Mean Girls)* se puede dar una mejor idea. Espero haber aclarado la duda. ^-^_

_._

_._

_Bueno sin más que decir, me despido._

_._

_Saquuchiha ~_


	5. Guilty Kiss

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Pero el contexto de la historia sí. No plagio.

Aclaraciones al Final del capítulo.

Disfruten la lectura.

Summary: Sakura conoce de la mala fama que posee Sasuke. Intenta no involucrarse con el, sin embargo empieza a descubrir un lado de Uchiha Sasuke que nadie ha visto antes. Y todo empezó con un _beso_.

Narración.

-Diálogos –

Cambios de escena: *~O~o~O~*

.

.

Capítulo 5: Guilty Kiss

.

.

.

_._

Sentí los rayos de luz darme de lleno en el rostro y gruñí mientras me sentaba sobre mi cama. Tenía un dolor insoportable de cabeza y tenia nauseas. ¿Pero que rayos había pasado _anoche_?

Abrí con esfuerzo los ojos y mire a Hinata durmiendo sobre los cojines frente a la televisión, Ino estaba a un lado mio en la cama abrazando una bolsa de papitas y _babeando_ un cojín. La pantalla de la televisión estaba azul, prueba de que el reproductor seguía encendido.

Me levante con cuidado y en cuanto estuve de pie sentí la impetuosa necesidad de volver el estomago, corrí al baño y me deshice de todas las golosinas de la noche anterior.

Debí haber hecho mucho ruido porque Hinata entro corriendo e imito mi acción. Nos miramos y si hubiésemos tenido la energía nos hubiésemos deshecho a _carcajadas_ por como se veía la otra.

Regresamos a la habitación e Ino seguía durmiendo.

-Nunca había notado que Ino-chan roncaba- farfullo Hinata antes de sentarse en el suelo y sostenerse la cabeza con las manos. No la culpaba, era mas que claro que Hinata no solía beber alcohol con regularidad.

Tenia planeado volver a acostarme y dormir un rato mas, pero me tropecé y casi caigo de bruces.

-¿Pero que?- murmulle todavía adormilada, mientras volteaba a ver el _infame_ objeto que se había atravesado en mi camino. –Una sombrilla? – le levante del suelo y le mire con extrañeza, estaba mojada y llena de lodo. –Porque hay una…-

Y llego a mí, como un balonazo en la cara. El recuerdo de la noche anterior, cuando _alguien_ había tocado el timbre y yo había salido cargando esa misma sombrilla. Abrí los ojos enormemente.

-MALDICION!- Grite

Ahora _si _estaba totalmente despierta

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

Miraba el desayuno de manera distraída, Hinata tenia la cara pálida probablemente por la cruda que traía encima e Ino se atragantaba de comida.

-Cariño sucede algo?- me pregunto mi madre con cara de preocupación.

-No, nada solo no tengo un poco de nausea- dije desanimadamente. – Realmente no tengo hambre- aleje el plato de mi persona.

-Pues no parecía que tenias nausea cuando gritaste en la mañana despertándome y dándole una jaqueca a Hinata- dijo Ino fulminándome con la mirada.

-Lo siento, no se en que estaba pensando- le dije – me iré a recostar un rato, vale?- anuncie antes de levantarme y subir las escaleras de mala gana.

-Claro- respondieron Ino y mi madre.

Me acosté boca abajo y después de unos segundos de autocastigo mental grite ahogando el grito en la almohada.

Incluso unas lágrimas me brotaron de los ojos. Estaba _furiosa_.

Furiosa conmigo misma.

Como es que había terminado besando a Sasuke de esa forma? Además en estado de _ebriedad._

Al principio sinceramente pensé que había sido un sueño, una _pesadilla_. Pero cuando realice que no había sido así me dio un _colapso_ mental. ¿Con que cara me le plantaría al Uchiha el lunes?

¿Qué demonio me había poseído para actuar de _esa _forma?

Estaba asustada de que Sasuke pensara que yo era una ebria _fácil._ Solo eso me faltaba, darle una razón para que pensara que me sentía atraída hacia él, así _nunca_ podría quitármelo de encima. Pero mis pensamientos se tornaban cada vez mas catastróficos: ¿Qué tal si platicaba de lo de anoche con sus amigos para burlarse de mi? ¿Y si lo llegase a divulgar en la escuela? ¿Qué clase de reputación adquiriría?

Estaba al borde del llanto cuando escuche la puerta de mi habitación abrirse.

Me hice la dormida, reprimí los sollozos y agradecí de estar recostada dando la espalda a la puerta.

-Sakura-chan? – escuche la voz de Hinata, cansada y apagada como nunca antes – sé que _no_ estas dormida – sentí el movimiento de la cama, señal de que se había acostado.

-Que pasa Hina? Necesitas una aspirina?- le respondí en voz baja

-Si, este dolor de cabeza me esta matando –Rio de manera ronca- pero no vine por eso – hubo un momento de silencio, y pude sentir su mirada en mi nuca.- anoche cuando saliste –Se aclaró la garganta- me asome por la ventana para ver porque te tardabas, y te vi a ti y a Sasuke-san _besándose_.-

Voltee abruptamente logrando que el mareo regresara, y observe a Hinata estupefacta.

Estaba acostada sobre su costado izquierdo viéndome, tenía el ceño un poco fruncido probablemente a causa del dolor de cabeza, sus mejillas sonrosadas y tenia una pequeña _sonrisa_ plasmada en su rostro.

-Y-y-yo, no.- tartamudee – I-Ino, Ino también vio?..-

-No- dijo rápidamente – Ella estaba ocupada _vaciando _la botella de sake-

Me recosté a su lado cara a cara, avergonzada como nunca.

-Yo, yo, estaba ebria Hinata – abrí y cerré la boca varias veces- yo no..-

-No me tienes que explicar Sakura-chan- me dijo en voz bajita – no le voy a contar a nadie –

-Gracias- fue lo único que pude decir.

-pero si te quiero decir algo- agrando su sonrisilla – tu me ayudaste a hablar con Naruto-kun por primera vez, te estoy muy agradecida por ello-

-No me tienes que agradecer nada Hinata..-

-lo se, y es por eso que quiero que seas sincera conmigo Sakura-chan-

Levante una ceja con duda, nunca había visto este lado serio y maternal de Hinata.

-A ti te _gusta_ Sasuke?-

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, Ino también me lo había preguntado.

-No!- respondí un tanto _alarmada_.

Hinata se puso un dedo sobre los labios –shhh!- me silencio.

-Porque preguntas _eso?-_ le dije moderando el tono de voz de nuevo.

-Porque recuerdo bien lo que vi- sonrió traviesamente - alguien no besa a alguien de la forma en la que _tú_ besaste a Sasuke-san si no le gustase – sentí mi cara enrojecer –en especial _tu_ Sakura-chan-

Trague grueso, ¿En que momento Hinata se había vuelto la experta en relaciones?

-Yo..-

-Piénsalo bien Sakura-chan, de verdad _no_ te gusta Sasuke-san? Ni remotamente?- me miro con esos curiosos ojos perla de manera meticulosa.

-N-no, no lo se- dije en un susurro.

-Porque si te gusta- sonrió – no tiene _nada_ de malo – apreté los labios mientras la miraba fijamente – de hecho creo que ustedes hacen una linda pareja-

-Pero es Sasuke, _Uchiha Sasuke_-

-No creo que todo lo que digan sobre el, sea cierto. – levanto una de sus finas cejas – _tu si_?-

Escuchamos los pasos de alguien tras la puerta, nos miramos con alarma y cerramos los ojos fingiendo estar dormidas.

-Hinata también se durmió – escuche decir a Ino después de que rechino la puerta al abrirse.

-Déjalas descansar; quieres ver una película Ino-chan?- le respondió mi madre

-Si, claro!- dijo y cerraron la puerta, y las escuchamos bajar las escaleras.

Hinata y yo abrimos los ojos al mismo tiempo, nos miramos y soltamos una disimulada _carcajada_ para evitar ser escuchadas.

¿Y si hinata tenía la razón?

¿Y si Sasuke no era el ser despreciable que yo pensaba?

Y por primera vez, la idea de Sasuke y yo no parecía _tan_ descabellada.

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

Suspire por quinta vez durante la clase, era la primera clase del lunes y no me había cruzado aun con el Uchiha. Por alguna razón cada vez que me imaginaba encontrarme con el, mi pulso aumentaba, respiraba aceleradamente y empezaba a sudar.

Era como sufrir de la _peor_ de las enfermedades.

Y empezaba a creer que la culpa de mi contagio era la chica ojiperla sentada 2 asientos delante mio. Hinata me había dado _tanto_ que pensar, empezaba a creer que mi mente iba en la dirección incorrecta, pero a estas alturas no había mucho que yo pudiese hacer.

Por fin dio la hora del descanso, íbamos rumbo a la cafetería cuando reconocí una mata de cabellos negros caminando por la explanada y entrando a la cafetería, sentí que mi estomago dio un _vuelco_. Esto empezaba a molestarme en serio.

-Sakura-chan le vas a hablar?- Hinata se había escabullido a mi lado y me susurro al oído.

-N-No- dije con una voz nada convincente.

Lo perdí de vista por un segundo, y cuando lo volví a encontrar caminaba en mi dirección con Neji a su lado. Pude sentir mi rostro colorarse y cuando puso su negruzca mirada sobre mi persona hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano y _sonreí _lo mas natural que pude.

Me había visto, de eso no había la menor duda. Pero su mirada siguió avanzando y _pasó de mí_.

Sasuke me había _ignorado_.

Quite la sonrisa de mi rostro, y sentí como algo dentro de mi se _rompía._

Al principio pensé que ese sentimiento era desilusión o tristeza, pero tarde solo un par de segundos en darme cuenta que lo que sentía era en realidad _rabia_ contenida, y lo que se había roto era mi buen temperamento.

Cerré los puños con fuerza y estaba roja, solo que esta vez de coraje. Ese acosador de quinta había estado _jodiendo_ toda la semana anterior y esta vez venia a ignorarme?

-Bastardo malnacido..- susurre apretando los dientes, Hinata me miraba con preocupación.

Salí a grandes zancadas cuando terminamos de comer y me fui directo al tocador.

Me mire al espejo ante la atenta mirada de Ino y Hinata, me moje la cara quitándome todo el estúpido maquillaje de mas que me había puesto el día de hoy.

-Pero que te pasa frentona?- pregunto Ino.

-Nada, solo que siento que me puse demasiado maquillaje hoy.- dije mientras me frotaba la cara con un pañuelo – no se en lo que estaba pensando- Hinata miro al piso y pude ver que se sentía culpable.

-Vamos, o Kurenai-sensei se pondrá como loca- dijo Ino una vez que termine de ponerme mi acostumbrado y ligero maquillaje.

-Sakura-chan yo, lo sien..- me dijo en voz bajita cuando Ino salió del tocador

-No Hinata, tu no tienes la culpa de nada- le dije interrumpiéndola – además, estoy bien- le sonreí ligeramente antes de seguir a Ino-

Tuve el resto de las clases para tranquilizarme. Había estado actuando como una _estúpida_ todo el día, Hinata tal vez había me había metido la idea en la cabeza pero había sido yo quien me había dejado llevar por mis tonterías.

Pero ahora que sabia con seguridad que Sasuke solo había estado jugando, de alguna forma me hacia sentir _mejor_. Explicaba su extraño comportamiento y aun mejor comprobaba que realmente lo que se decía del, cada palabra que circulaba por la escuela, era _cierta_.

Ahora sabia lo _poco _hombre que era Uchiha Sasuke

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

Caminaba junto con Shikamaru, Kiba e Ino rumbo a la salida, a decir verdad me sentía exhausta. Solo escuchaba los gritillos que daba Ino cada vez que Kiba le decía algo desagradable.

Lo único en mi mente era llegar a casa y dormir _profundamente._

-Tu eres Sakura cierto? Sakura Haruno- Escuche tras de mi una voz suave pero varonil

Me detuve y voltee con lentitud, era un chico alto y pelirrojo de ojos cafés, le mire desinteresadamente.

-Soy _Sasori_ – respondió ante mi mudismo- me acabo de transferir desde Okinawa-

-Oh, Bienvenido – respondí un tanto indiferente.

-Acabo de terminar mis tramites y Kurenai-sensei me hablo sobre ti – levante una ceja con duda –me pidió que te preguntara si podrías darme un recorrido mañana y notificarme de la forma en la que como funcionan las cosas por aquí-

-Ah, claro –él _sonrió_ levemente – no hay problema-

-Bien, entonces te veré mañana- metió las manos en sus bolsillos – en la puerta de entrada a las 2 esta bien?-

-Claro – acomode mi mochila en mi hombro – debo irme, hasta mañana- levante la mano como despedida y di media vuelta después de que él se despidió de la misma forma.

-Nee, nee frente!- dijo Ino colgándose de mi espalda una vez que habíamos salido de la escuela – quien era _ese_?-

-Un nuevo estudiante, transferido desde Okinawa-

-Y que quería?- levanto sus cejas con _emoción_.

-Kurenai le dijo que yo le enseñaría las instalaciones mañana-

-Pero que suerte tienen las frentonas!- dijo Ino soltándome.

-De que hablas? Odio hacerla de guía de turistas- bufe

-Pero que dices? Esta _guapísimo_! –Soltó una risilla- mas te vale aprovechar de la oportunidad que te dio Kurenai!

-No digas tonterías- le dije y voltee al frente encontrándome con cierta mirada azabache.

Sasuke me miraba con expresión _furibunda_.

Apreté los puños y le otorgue la más desagradable de mis miradas, ¿y a hora que quería?

Y así como el había hecho en la cafetería, simple y sencillamente pase de él.

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

-Sakura-san- salte ligeramente cuando susurraron mi nombre, voltee y vi a Sasori, el chico pelirrojo de la noche anterior.

-Oh, lo siento! – Puso sus manos frente a él excusándose- no quise _asustarte_-

-No te preocupes- sonreí levemente – listo para el recorrido?

-Claro, quieres que lleve tu _mochila_?- le mire de forma extraña –Se ve algo pesada-

-No, esta bien –le dije tranquilamente – no te molestes-

-No es problema- dijo y tomo mi mochila echándosela al hombro.

-Uh, Gracias- dije y empecé a caminar- vamos-

Anoche había dormido bastante y hoy estaba de mejor humor, Sasori y yo anduvimos caminando cerca de una hora por toda la escuela. No tardo mucho en reconocer todas las instalaciones e incluso fuimos por un café, era bastante raro que yo lo dijese pero a decir verdad era un chico muy _agradable._

-Sakura-san tu eres de aquí?- pregunto

-Si, he vivido aquí toda mi vida – tome un sorbo de café – y llámame Sakura –

-Esta bien?-

-Si, claro – le sonreí – no estoy muy acostumbrada a que la gente me llame con sufijos.-

Voltee a verlo y note como me miraba con _suma_ atención, y sentí un poco de incomodidad al ser analizada por esos ojos café claro.

-Sakura- salte ligeramente en mi asiento y me _sonroje_ al notar como Sasori sonreía burlonamente.

-Uh? Q-Que pasa?- le pregunte tratando de recomponer la postura.

-Estaría mal si te invito al cine mañana?-

Le mire sorprendida, apenas me conocía y ya me estaba invitando a _salir_? Obviamente me iba a negar. Pero antes de dar cualquier respuesta escuche una escandalosa risa del otro lado del establecimiento, alce la mirada levemente y vi a Naruto acompañado de un mal encarado Sasuke y colgada del brazo de él estaba _Karin_.

Apretando sus pechos contra su brazo, cuando ella lo tomo del rostro y se puso de puntillas desvié la mirada en automático.

-No, no creo que este mal- dije sonriendo con levedad cosa que incremento su _encantadora _sonrisa.

-A las 7?-

-Claro-

Cuando salíamos del lugar, sentí un escalofrió recorrerme todo el cuerpo

-Tienes frio?- Sasori se quito el suéter y lo puso sobre mis hombros.

-Uh, gracias – le voltee a ver y sonreí.

Ino tenía razón, Sasori era bastante atractivo. Además era muy _amable_.

Y de nuevo sentí un escalofrió

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

Despedí a Hinata cuando llego su padre y camine hacia mi casa. Sasori y yo habíamos vuelto a la escuela y lo volví a ver hasta la última clase donde se despidió y confirmo donde y a que hora nos veríamos mañana.

Suspire con fuerza, había sido un largo día. Pero empezaba a pensar que estaba haciendo lo correcto, Sasori _obviamente _estaba interesado en mí y bueno, yo debería olvidarme de lo sucedido con el Uchiha. No?

-Ya terminaste de jugar con el pelirrojo idiota?- siseo alguien en mi oído, haciéndome saltar del susto. Pero bastaron pocos segundos para realizar a _quien_ pertenecía esa ronca voz.

Levante la mano para golpear al idiota de Sasuke pero me detuvo por la muñeca y me dio la vuelta de forma brusca encerrándome entre el y la barda de la escuela.

-Que crees que haces _imbécil_?- sisee furiosa

-No me agrado verte tan risueña con ese _estúpido_- dijo con el rostro impasible, pero escuchaba enojo en su voz.

-Te estas escuchando? Acaso me esperaste aquí para decir toda esta mierda? –Reí cínicamente – deja de joderme, no tengo porque explicarte _nada._-

-No me pareció que te molestara tanto el sábado cuando me _saltaste _encima- sonrió burlonamente.

-No te creas tanto- le devolví la misma sonrisa- estaba bajo el efecto del alcohol-

- Eso me tiene sin cuidado – se acercó mas a mi si es que eso era posible – no me gusta que te lleves tan bien con Sasori-

-Lo que yo haga es problema _mio_ – le mire con enojo –tu y yo no tenemos _nada_ que ver, sé que regresaste con Karin así que puedes dejar todo este circo atrás-

-Acaso estas celosa, Sakura?- amplio aun mas su sonrisa _retorcida_.

-Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza? Solo estas diciendo tonterías- trate de liberarme al fin de su agarre pero escuche una risita saliendo de sus labios – de que te ríes?-

-Es gracioso que te pongas celosa – fruncí mas el ceño – Karin me abordo cuando iba con Naruto, es una _plasta_ – bufo con _fastidio_.

-No necesito tus explicaciones- le dije.

-Hmp, solo no te acerques a Sasori, entendido?- dijo ignorando mi respuesta.

-Ya te dije que hare lo que me venga en gana- respondí

-Hablo en serio Sakura, _no_ te conviene relacionarte con el- me miro con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-A ti que te importa? Déjame en paz! – me retorcí inquieta tratando de alejarlo.

-Eres _muy _molesta a veces sabias?-

Me sostuvo la barbilla con la mano izquierda y planto sus labios sobre los míos con fuerza, cerré los ojos y mordí su labio haciéndolo sangrar; como respuesta sentí sus labios curvearse en una sonrisa y un sentimiento de humillación se acumuló en mi garganta. Mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer lentamente y solté una lágrima.

Sasuke se alejó de mí como si el contacto quemara en cuanto el líquido toco su piel haciendo que abriera los ojos. Mire su rostro y pude ver en su rostro algo que jamás creí ver: culpa. Mire su labio hinchado y como un hilo de sangre bajando del mismo me hizo sentir un poco de la misma, se acercó de nuevo y recargo su frente en mi hombro.

-_Lo siento_- susurro, y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria

Me quede ahí, sin mover un musculo.

Sin saber _de nuevo_ que acababa de ocurrir

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

.

.

_Lamento mucho la tardanza, estos no han sido mis mejores días._

_Resulta que esta escritora es tan hábil que se cayó de unas escaleras mientras cambiaba un foco en su jardín y se rompió un brazo….. por eso el retraso en la actualización. _

_Pero en fin, ya me siento mejor y les he traído la actualización escribiendo todo con mano izquierda, así que tendrán que perdonar las faltas de ortografía._

_Este ha sido por mucho el capitulo mas largo, pero por mas que intente no hubo forma de acortarlo_

_Muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews del capi pasado. Espero este también sea de su agrado_

_Sin más que decir me despido._

_._

_._

_Saquuchiha ~_


	6. Forgiveness Kiss

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Pero el contexto de la historia sí. No plagio.

Aclaraciones al Final del capítulo.

Disfruten la lectura.

Summary: Sakura conoce de la mala fama que posee Sasuke. Intenta no involucrarse con el, sin embargo empieza a descubrir un lado de Uchiha Sasuke que nadie ha visto antes. Y todo empezó con un _beso_.

Narración.

-Diálogos –

Cambios de escena: *~O~o~O~*

.

.

Capítulo 6: Forgiveness Kiss.

.

.

.

_._

Llegue un poco mas temprano de lo acordado a la plaza donde había quedado con Sasori, estaba sentada mirando la fuente que se encontraba en el centro del jardín. Aun tenia un mal sabor de boca por lo que había pasado ayer con Sasuke.

¿Por qué se había disculpado? Y a que venia esa mueca de culpa que tenia en su cara? Ese no era el Sasuke que yo conocía. Error. Ese _no_ era el Sasuke del que se comentaba en el colegio.

Tan mal estaba que por un momento pensé en cancelar la cita con Sasori, pero hubo 2 razones que me hicieron que estuviese aquí sentada: la primera era simplemente el hecho de que no podía dejar plantado a Sasori así como así. Y la segunda, quería preguntarle a Sasori porque me había invitado a salir de forma tan _repentina._

Porque alguien simplemente no invita a salir a una persona que acaba de conocer.

-Sakura!- escuche, levante la mirada y vi a Sasori caminando hacia mi con las manos en los bolsillos y una _sonrisa_ en su blanquecino rostro.

-Hola- dije poniéndome de pie con esa _incomoda_ falda que mi madre me había obligado a usar al enterarse que iba a una cita, justo antes de irse a Nueva York.

-Te ves preciosa- dijo besando mi mejilla –no te había visto usando una falda, te queda muy bien-

-Nunca uso faldas- le dije mirando la falda con disgusto – pero me obligaron a usarla- rio levemente al mirar mi cara de disgusto y mis mejillas levemente infladas.

Le mire con una ceja en alto, se veía _encantado_r cuando reía, muy diferente a Sasuke quien se notaba extrañamente _macabro_ cuando lo hacia.

Sacudí la cabeza con pánico, ya estaba mal que al estar en una cita pensara en Sasuke, mucho peor era que los comparase.

-Vamos?- pregunto sacándome de mi ensimismo.

-C-claro- respondí y empezamos a caminar rumbo a la plaza comercial.

Caminamos un par de minutos y eso me basto para notar las nada discretas miradas que las chicas le mandaban al pelirrojo que estaba al lado mio. Eso me hizo recordar algo.

-Nee Sasori – volteo a verme con una inocente sonrisa en el rostro –porque me invitaste a salir?-

Abrió levemente los ojos con sorpresa.

-porque?- repitió, miro hacia arriba y se puso el dedo índice en la barbilla- pues porque creo que eres _muy bonita_- soltó con simpleza.

-Oh- respondí.

-No pareces muy convencida- dijo sarcásticamente inclinándose levemente mientras caminábamos para verme mejor.

Puse mi puño cerrado con suavidad sobre mis labios – Hay chicas mucho _mas_ bonitas que yo en el colegio, sabes?-

Puso su mano sobre mi cabeza acentuando la diferencia de estaturas de casi media cabeza –deberías tener un poco mas de autoestima, no crees?- palmeo mi cabeza con suavidad – además el físico _no_ es lo único importante-

Inevitablemente me sonroje un poco, pero se me paso rápidamente al analizarlo un poco.

¿Entonces que quedaba si no era el físico? Si prácticamente no nos conocíamos!

-Que mas hay? somos casi desconocidos- pensé en voz alta con ironía.

-Tsk! Haces muchas preguntas – dijo mientras colocaba sus manos tras su cabeza – bueno si lo piensas bien no es algo _tan _malo- sonrió para si mismo.

Me le quede mirando_ tontamente_. Ese chasquido de boca lo había escuchado antes. Donde? oh si, en _Sasuke_.

Me golpee la frente con la palma de la mano y Sasori me miro como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza.

-Estas bien?- me pregunto aguantándose la risa.

-S-si- respondí sonrojada al darme cuenta del fuerte sonido que había producido mi acción. Baje la cabeza avergonzada.

Hacia cuanto que no salía en una cita? Aparentemente _demasiado,_ ya hasta había olvidado como comportarme en frente de la gente.

-Eres tan rara Sakura – dijo rodeando mis hombros con su brazo – eso _me gusta_-

Llegamos por fin a la taquilla del cine y decidí que cerraría mi bocaza durante todo lo que quedase de la cita.

Después de contemplar la cartelera unos segundos Sasori me volteo a ver con un brillo _especial_ en sus ojos.

-¿Que te parece si vemos una película de _terror_?-

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

Durante la cita todo había salido _bastante _bien a decir verdad.

Decidimos entrar a ver una película de terror que trataba sobre la maldición que caía sobre la clase de una escuela en un pequeño pueblo, donde los miembros de la clase empezaban a morir de formas violentas en repercusión a que había un alumno de más en el aula. Todo debido a un acontecimiento ocurrido hace 26 años.

Estuvo muy interesante a decir verdad, pero Sasori me volteaba a ver con extrañeza cada vez que se me salía una risilla. No lo podía evitar! Algunos morían de formas tan_ ridículas_ que me dada risa.

Empezaba a creer que había algo _mal_ en mí.

Después de la película fuimos por un sorbete y estuvimos platicando un rato, al final me acompaño de regreso a el jardín donde quedamos de vernos, se despidió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Fue una _linda_ cita, a decir verdad.

Y justo ahora estaba sentada en la misma banca de hace rato esperando a Hinata.

Me había quedado de ver con ella para ir a una tienda que había visto por aquí e irnos juntas a mi casa. Mire el reloj por cuarta vez y suspire con cansancio, Hinata iba media hora tarde. ¿le habría pasado algo? Y si así fue porque no me llamo?

Mire con ensimismo el suelo mientras imaginaba la bendita razón por la cual hinata estaba tardando tanto. Y por alguna extraña razón la imagen de anoche del Uchiha se me vino a la mente. Fruncí el ceño con _molestia_.

-Hmp, lo siento Se me hizo _un poco_ tarde- escuche delante mio y levante la mirada esperando equivocarme.

-Uchiha? Q-que haces aquí?- dije un poco alarmada. Acaso lo había _invocado_?

-Vine a por ti- dijo con simpleza y sentí que el _rubor_ de mis mejillas regresaba.

-Eh?- solté de manera nada femenina y el levanto una ceja con _diversión_.

-Hinata me llamo, no podía venir – lo mire analíticamente tratando de procesar sus palabras, y ante mi silencio el continuo –me dijo que ella vendría con el auto de Neji por ti e irían a no se donde – parpadee un par de veces y frunció el ceño con irritación –Me pidió que viniera por ti, o no podrías regresarte a tu casa –

-Oh- respondí.

-Ahora vámonos- dijo y se dio media vuelta.

-No- dije y apreté los labios mientras sentía mi cara arder

-No?- volteo con curiosidad.

-Llamare a mi madre para que venga por mí- respondí, ni loca me subía a un auto de nuevo con Uchiha Sasuke. Lo que yo quería era alejarme de él. ¿_Por qué no podía_?

-Que gracioso, Hinata me dijo que tu madre estaba fuera de la ciudad- trague saliva, era cierto. Maldición.

-Me iré en autobús-

-Ya no pasan a esta hora- mire el reloj, doble _Maldición._

-Tomare el metro-

-Vestida _así?_ No lo creo- mire mi falda y me ruborice aun mas, subirse al metro a estas horas no era inteligente. _MALDICION_.

-Vámonos –ordeno sin necesidad de levantar la voz y empezó a andar. Me encontré atrapada de nuevo y gruñí antes de trotar para darle alcance.

-No camines tan rápido – le dije a punto de alcanzarle, casi corriendo con zapatillas. Iba a soltarle un golpe para que se detuviese cuando el pequeño tacón de mi zapatilla se atoro en la rendija del piso –Kyaa!-

Abrí los ojos esperando estar en el suelo, pero Sasuke me tenia sujeta del brazo evitando que tocara el suelo.

-Torpe- susurro, logrando marcar un tic en mi ceja derecha. Iba a responderle cuando note que mi mano libre estaba aferrada a su playera negra.

Lo solté y recupere la compostura lo más rápido que pude. – _C-cállate_- dije con la cabeza baja tratando de ocultar mi rostro, y empecé a andar delante de él.

Había aprendido de discutir con Uchiha Sasuke era un caso _perdido._

Llegamos al estacionamiento y empecé a buscar con la mirada el auto negro del otro día, no lo vi por ningún lado y deje que el me rebasara. Se detuvo en un punto del estacionamiento y levante una ceja con extrañeza un metro tras de él. Tomo los 2 cascos que yacían sobre aquella _Harley Davidson_ negra y me aventó uno de ellos, por poco no lo agarro y tuve que malabarear un poco para evitar que cayera al suelo.

-Tienes que estar _jugando-_ dije mientras lo observaba montarse en ella. Me miro con toda la seriedad del mundo y supe que no estaba bromeando, de verdad quería que me subiera en una motocicleta trayendo puesta una falda y tacones.

-Sube- dijo mirándome estoicamente.

-Bromeas, cierto? Donde esta tu auto? El que llevabas la noche del antro – dije aun con el casco en mis manos.

-Ese auto es de mi hermano, y hoy no esta en casa. Sube-

-Eh… – mire con desagrado el casco – Ok- dije resignada y me puse el casco, tenia la pequeña esperanza de que el rumor de Sasuke andando en motocicleta fuese falsa. Al parecer _no_ era así.

Me pare junto a la motocicleta y trataba de encontrar una forma de montarme en ella sin hacer el _ridículo_, y es que la motocicleta era estúpidamente alta, desde mi punto de vista claro esta. Mire a Sasuke y tenia una _sonrisilla_ burlona en el rostro, apreté los labios con furia y levante una pierna rodeando la parte trasera de la motocicleta.

Estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio cuando Sasuke me jalo suavemente logrando acomodarme en el asiento, era como si pudiese sostener todo mi peso con un brazo. _Estúpido_ Uchiha.

-Arréglate la falda para que no se levante con el aire –dijo sin vergüenza alguna y no me quedo mas que obedecerle, me recargue un poco sobre el para poder alisar la tela de la falda bajo mi trasero y meter la de adelante bajo mis muslos. Agradecí estar de espaldas porque a estas alturas mi sonrojo debía verse tanto como un semáforo en rojo.

-L-listo- sentí como prendió el motor y me dio un _escalofrió_, nunca antes me había subido en una motocicleta, mucho menos en una tan monstruosa. Esto pintaba mal, muuuy mal.

-Agárrate fuerte – dijo antes de colocarse el casco y cuando sentí el arranque me aferre con fuerza a su torso.

_Odiaba_ las motocicletas.

Pero odiaba mucho más a _Uchiha Sasuke_.

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

-Ya me puedes soltar- dijo quitándose el casco. Y volteando a verme.

-Ya se- dije apretujada contra su espalda, temblando y clavando mis uñas en su abdomen, habíamos llegado sorprendentemente rápido, probablemente se debía a la velocidad a la que manejaba el _maniático _delante mio. Estaba helada debido al viento que estuvo en contacto contra mi piel durante todo el trayecto, sumando los pequeños infartos que sufría cada vez que estábamos muy cerca de algún auto.

Incluso estando de espaldas pude sentir esa _macabra _semi-sonrisa curvarse en su rostro.

-Tu busto se siente un poco _mas _grande de lo que se ve- soltó de pronto, haciendo que me sonrojara de sobremanera, le soltase de inmediato y le empuje con repelús.

-Eres un….Kyaa!- me caí de la motocicleta al haber hecho semejante maniobra para alejarme de él.

Estaba sentada en el suelo, con el trasero adolorido y la falta un poco más _arriba _de lo que debería, me senté de forma más _decente_ y baje la falta con rapidez. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y apretujaba mi falda con fuerza, esto _no_ podía estar pasándome.

-Tsk! Eres mas _torpe_ de lo que pensé- se bajo de la motocicleta –estas bien?- dijo con voz neutral mientras ponía su mano frente a mi rostro para ayudarme a levantarme.

Le di un manazo y me puse de pie por mi propia cuenta

-Estoy bien- dije con los dientes _apretados,_ y sentí las esquinas de mis ojos mojarse debido al intenso _dolor_ que sentía en mi trasero producto de la caída.

Me quito el casco con lentitud cuando ya estuve de pie mientras yo miraba el piso y apretaba mi falda.

-Bueno al menos ya estas en tu casa –

-Uhg!, cierra la boca – dije aun con la mandíbula apretada –eres un dolor en el _trasero_…. literal-

Hubo un momento de silencio y después pude escuchar una ronca _carcajada_, levante la mirada y vi a Sasuke riendo sosteniendo su cabeza con una de sus manos sobre su frente. Y recordé lo que había pensado hace un par de horas.

El sonido de su ronca voz se escuchaba como siempre lo había pensado; sin duda especialmente _macabra_, pero su rostro se veía increíblemente _infantil_. Sus ojos se cerraban en una ligera curvatura y se marcaban unos pequeños _hoyuelos_ en sus mejillas.

Sin querer me quede _embobada_ viéndole hasta que termino de reír. Y no de manera discreta.

Me miro y su amplia sonrisa paso a ser pequeña y casi invisible.

Se acercó lentamente a mi, y me rodeo con sus fornidos brazos, pude inhalar ese agradable y penetrante olor que seguramente ya permanecía en mi ropa. Yo simplemente me quede quieta, con los brazos cayendo a los costados. Sentí como recargo su frente en mi hombro derecho y su lacio cabello me hizo _cosquillas _ en el cuello.

El contacto se sentía extrañamente _agradable_.

-De verdad, lamento lo de anoche – susurro en mi oído manteniendo esa firme y_ ronca_ voz –Pero ten cuidado, Sasori _no es_ quien tu crees – apretó mas el agarre y me golpee mentalmente cuando solté un _suspiro_- confía en mi-

¿Confiar en el? Eso era un tanto _imposible_ a estas alturas.

Aflojo poco a poco el agarre hasta que finalmente se separo de mí. Y de la nada al no sentir su contacto y su olor me sentí un tanto _vacía_. Fue cuando sentí que _algo _andaba mal.

Sentí sus labios posarse sobre mi sien, casi tocando mi ojo izquierdo el cual cerré al sentir su _fría_ piel hacer contacto con la mía.

Rompió el contacto y me miro unos segundos antes de darse vuelta y subirse a la motocicleta, me vio rápidamente antes de ponerse el casco y encendió el motor. Mi ceño _no_ estaba fruncido, mis dientes y mis labios _no_ estaban apretados, _tampoco_ estaba sonriendo, ni siquiera sentía el ya acostumbrado sonrojo en mi rostro. Simplemente veía _atentamente_ cada uno de sus movimientos, como si mis ojos trataran de memorizar su imagen en mi cerebro. Le observe hasta que lo perdí de vista al dar vuelta en la esquina.

Di media vuelta y entre a mi casa con calma. Cerré la puerta tras de mi y le eche el seguro recordando que mi madre llegaría hasta mañana. Me recargue en la misma y voltee a verme en el espejo sobre la pared del pasillo, levante mi mano y toque con la yema de mis dedos el lugar donde minutos antes habían estado los fríos y suaves labios de Uchiha Sasuke.

Curve mis labios en una leve y pequeña _sonrisa_.

_Tal vez_ podía intentar confiar en el.

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

_Que tal? _

_Como les pareció el capitulo?_

_Bueno ya tenia escrita la mitad de este capitulo por eso no tarde tanto en actualizar, incluso solo usando la mano izquierda. Hahaha_

_Pero en fin, Sakura tuvo un buen dia o que? Hahaha pero aclaro, es mas que obvio que Sasuke no sabia que ella acababa de tener una cita con Sasori, que pasara cuando se entere? D: _

_Por ahora las dejare con la duda. Muajaja_

_Por cierto, Sakura parece odiar las motocicletas, pero yo las amo, me encantan! *-*_

_._

_._

_Bueno dejando eso de lado (XD), quiero agradecerles mucho por todos sus Reviews! _

_Son todos muy lindos! Y me animan a continuar la historia, de verdad muchas gracias! ^-^_

_._

_._

_Si se dieron cuenta a lo largo del capitulo hice mención de un anime. Lo termine de ver hace semana y media y a pesar de ser bastante reciente creo yo es bastante famosillo. ¿Por qué les digo esto?_

_Muy sencillo, la primera persona que me mande en un review el nombre del anime y especifique la parte del capitulo donde se menciona se lleva un regalo muy especial de mi parte, el cual tampoco les diré ya que es sorpresa._

_¿Qué dicen? Se animan a participar?_

_Espero que si._

_Bueno eso seria todo por ahora, espero tengan unas lindas vacaciones_

_Para las chicas que sigan mis otras historias, les pido una disculpa pero las tengo un poco abandonadas, tratare de inspirarme y escribir las continuaciones, lo prometo!_

_Bueno, Hasta la próxima._

_._

_._

_._

_Saquuchiha ~_


	7. Bitter Kiss

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Pero el contexto de la historia sí. No plagio.

Aclaraciones al Final del capítulo.

Disfruten la lectura.

Summary: Sakura conoce de la mala fama que posee Sasuke. Intenta no involucrarse con el, sin embargo empieza a descubrir un lado de Uchiha Sasuke que nadie ha visto antes. Y todo empezó con un _beso_.

Narración.

-Diálogos –

Cambios de escena: *~O~o~O~*

.

.

Capítulo 7: Bitter Kiss.

.

.

.

_._

-Vamos! Contesta, Contesta!- estrujaba con fuerza el teléfono. Hacia ya hora y media que Sasuke me había dejado en casa y recordé a la ausente Hinata.

-H-Hola?- se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

-Hinata! Dios, porque no contestas el celular? – la reprendí – estaba preocupada-

-Lo siento mucho Sakura-chan- me respondió con voz bajita.-Acabo de llegar a casa y no tenia batería en el celular-

-Bueno al menos sé que estas bien - dije soltando un suspiro de tranquilidad. – Por cierto, se puede saber porque mandaste a _Sasuke _por mi?-

-Y-yo.-

-Sabes lo vergonzoso que fue? – empecé a levantar la voz poco a poco – Había tenido una cita con Sasori minutos antes! Fue a recogerme en una motocicleta! Y yo traía puesta una falda, Una _falda_ Hinata! Como conseguiste su numero en primer lugar?-

-Perdón! De verdad lo siento Sakura, de verdad!- dijo con voz chillona y cortada. – pero llame a Ino-chan, y a Shika-kun y estaban ocupados, y Kiba-kun esta fuera de la ciudad, no se me ocurrió nadie mas a quien llamarle, y Neji-san me dio el numero de Sasuke-san- dijo aparentemente a borde del llanto.

Suspire con fuerza tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Bueno, bueno. Esta bien – me senté en un sillón de la sala - y se puede saber porque no pudiste ir?-

-Y-y-yo, b-bueno es-que, y-yo- Tartamudeo

-Mas te vale que no me mientas Hinata, me la _debes_- susurre malvadamente mientras me acostaba boca arriba en el sofá.

-P-pues veras, emmm Naruto-kun me llamo y-y me invito a s-sa-salir- termino de decir en un murmullo.

-Que?- Grite sentándome abruptamente. – y de donde saco Naruto tu telef… oh déjame adivinar, _Neji-_

-A-aja- respondió.

No conocía mucho al primo de Hinata pero parecía una persona incapaz de guardar información privada.

-Y bien? Como te fue?- dije esta vez animada y sonriente.

-m-muy bien – pude imaginar el rostro colorado de Hinata mientras susurraba en el móvil –Fuimos a la feria, f-fue muy divertido-

Puse una mueca graciosa, Solo Naruto invitaría a una chica a la feria para una cita, y solo Hinata hubiese disfrutado de tan _infantil _invitación.

-Bueno, me alegra que _al menos_ una de las 2 se la haya pasado bien- respondí con una sonrisa en el rostro – parece que tenia razón y Naruto esta interesado en ti, no crees?-

-Ah, humn, y-yo – solté una risita y me volví a tirar boca arriba.

-_Lo esta,_ Hinata no te preocupes-

-A-acaso T-tu no te divertiste con Sasori-san?-

-Oh, pues si – dije no muy convencida –es un buen chico… _supongo_- dije en un murmullo recordando lo que había dicho Sasuke.

-Supones?-

-A-ah pues ya sabes, todavía no le conozco bien.- reí nerviosamente evadiendo el asunto.

-Oh, Claro- escuche que dijo no del todo convencida.

-Me tengo que ir, te veo después- le corte la platica antes de volver a meterme en un problema.

-Si, nos vemos-

Apreté el botón del celular terminando la llamada y solté un largo suspiro. No le podía contar a Hinata lo que Sasuke había estado insinuando de Sasori hasta estar segura de ello, cierto?

No era como si le estuviese mintiendo a Hinata, si no mas bien quería evitar hacer una montaña de un grano de arena, cierto?

Ya no estaba muy segura de que es lo que debería pensar o hacer.

-Soy un desastre – Pensé amargamente apoyando mi antebrazo sobre mis parpados cerrados.

Eso _si_ era cierto.

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

Bip. Bip. Bip. Escuche que sonaba un _irritante_ sonido, a cada segundo se hacia mas fuerte logrando aflorar mi mal humor.

.

-Pero que caraj..- abrí los ojos furiosamente y la luz que entraba por la ventana me obligo a cerrarlos de nuevo. El incesante sonido no paraba ni un instante y tras unos segundos de análisis lo reconocí. Estire el brazo tratando de alcanzar el celular donde siempre lo dejaba, sobre el buro de mi cuarto. Pero no estaba.

Rodé intentando encontrarlo, en cambio _caí_ al suelo de espaldas.

La caída fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que el sueño abandonara mí ahora adolorido cuerpo. Y lo suficientemente impactante para hacer que mis ojos se abrieran sin importar la luz del sol. Fulmine el techo al notar que no estaba en mi cuarto, estaba en la _sala_. Que lo que había estado palmeando no era mi buro, sino la mesa de centro, y que sobre lo que había estado durmiendo no era mi cama, sino el sofá.

Gruñí mientras me levantaba del frio suelo y mire con infinito _desprecio_ el aparatito celular que estaba en el sofá justo donde había estado durmiendo y que _aun_ seguía sonando.

-_Cállate_ de una vez!- grite mientras lo tomaba furiosamente y presionaba el botón que detenía el sonido. Mire a mí alrededor. Tenia el cuello adolorido señal de que había dormido en una mala posición y mi estomago sonto un sonidito de inconformidad dado que obviamente no había cenado anoche.

-En que momento me quede dormida?- pregunte sin esperar respuesta y me talle los ojos mientras bostezaba. Mire la hora con tranquilidad y hasta pereza. Abrí los ojos como platos, avente el celular de nuevo sobre el sofá y corrí rumbo a mi habitación.

Era la _1:00pm_!

Tropecé a mitad de la escalera, apenas me detuve con las rodillas y codos. Sentí el dolor en mis extremidades y grite de frustración.

-Porque a mi!- solté un chillido ahogado.

Iba a ser un mal día, podía sentirlo en cada _fibra_ de mi ser.

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

-Apenas acaba de llegar Haruno?- dijo el profesor Ibiki mientras levantaba una ceja con incredulidad- eso es muy extraño en usted-

-L-lo lamento – respiraba agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento y acomodando mi mochila. Había corrido desde la entrada de mi casa al salón y dada mi condición estaba apunto de sufrir un episodio cardiaco. – Se-se me hizo – aspire aire profundamente causando algunas risitas entre mis compañeros de clase- un poco tarde- pude al fin terminar.

-Yo lo lamento – dijo mirando su reloj – pasan de los 20 minutos, ya no la puedo dejar pasar- solté un gemido en señal de arrepentimiento y mire a Shikamaru y los demás mirarme con extrañez.

-Puedo al menos dejar mi mochila?- Ibiki-sensei asintió con levedad. Saque mi cartera y deje mi mochila en la butaca.

Sonreí levemente hacia el profesor – Gracias, hasta mañana – dije antes de dar media vuelta y salir del salón.

-Hoy es viernes, Haruno- respondió antes de que abandonara la habitación.

-_Rayos_!- refunfuñe ya afuera del salón alcanzando a oír las risas dentro del mismo. Y ahí iba la reputación que me había construido con mis compañeros de grupo. Esto iba de mal en peor.

Caminaba cansada, casi desfalleciente hacia la cafetería, aun no podía creer que había dormido tanto ¿Cómo había sido posible siquiera? No me había desvelado ni era una persona en constante estrés y cansancio. Aun no podía creer que había faltado a las 2 primeras horas y que Ibiki (Profesor que impartía la 3era del día) me había despachado por retraso.

Casi me atraganto con el agua embotellada que compre, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos el vital líquido. Estaba sentada en una de las áreas verdes alrededor de la explanada principal recargada sobre un árbol. Mire mi rodilla izquierda y sentí bajo la tela del pantalón de mezclilla el dolor del _moretón_ que yacía debajo cuando pase mis dedos por encima, bufe recordando el tropiezo en las escaleras por la mañana.

-Pero que te sucede Sakura?- me pregunte a mi misma en voz baja.

-Mala noche, Sakura?- escuche y me sobresalte un poco.

-Esa mala costumbre tuya de escabullirte me pone de nervios, _Uchiha_- respondí mordaz levantando la mirada, tuve que cerrar un poco los ojos por la luz que pasaba por las hojas del árbol. Ese idiota se veía _radiante_ mirándome levemente hacia abajo, mientras que yo parecía un desaliñado mapache descansando al pie de un árbol.

-Creí haberte dicho que me llamaras por mi nombre- me dejo caer un paquete de galletas sobre las piernas antes de tomar asiento al lado.

-Pero que crees que haces?- mi voz sonó mas alarmada de lo que pretendía –_no _te sientes!-

Me miro impasible –Realmente te ves horrible, no dormiste?- pregunto después de unos segundos, sentí un escalofrió cuando tomo mi botella de agua y se la llevo a los _labios_ tomando de la misma. Mirando al frente, casi ignorándome.

-Pero que crees..!- le arrebate la botella apenas la despego de sus labios – y no tengo hambre- puse el paquete de galletas frente a su rostro.

-No me importa- si no hubiese sido por el árbol atrás mio me hubiera ido de espaldas.

-Entonces porque..-

-Hinata- Me interrumpió.

-Uh?-

-Me dijo que habías llegado a la tercera hora y que _seguramente _no habías comido- finalmente me volteo a ver- me dio las galletas por la ventana y pidió que te las diera si te veía-

-Oh, ya veo- claro, eso _si_ tenia sentido, pensar que Sasuke había comprado unas galletas de _chispas de chocolate_ era prácticamente ridículo.

-Tsk- chasqueo – Me molesta que me hable con tanta familiaridad cuando ni siquiera puede _saludar_ al idiota de Naruto-

Abrí la boca formando una perfecta O. Sasuke se había dado cuenta del flechazo de Hinata? Me golpee mentalmente ¿y quien no? Bueno además de Naruto.

Mi mueca de sorpresa se volvió una leve _sonrisa_ mientras veía a Sasuke tomar de mi agua de nuevo. Supongo que no pensé que Sasuke lo notara porque no le interesaban los demás. O eso solía creer.

-Realmente hoy _no_ tienes buena cara- apreté con fuerza sintiendo las galletas dentro del empaque partiéndose.

-Largo!- grite arrebatándole de nuevo el agua de las manos.

-Mph- "respondió" se levanto sin esfuerzo, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y camino rumbo a los salones.

-Idiota –murmure, y pude sentir con solo ver su nuca que estaba poniendo _esa_ sonrisa.

-Sakura- escuche minutos después una masculina voz.

-No te dije que te _largaras,_ Uchiha?- sisee con desprecio levantando la mirada y encontrando a un confundido Sasori.

¿Es que acaso los invocaba?

-Oh! Perdóname- le respondí –creí que eras alguien mas- sonrió con levedad y por alguna razón me dio un escalofrió por la manera en la que lo hizo.

-No te preocupes – tomo asiento en el mismo lugar donde se había sentado Sasuke minutos antes. –Puedo?- pregunto agarrando la botella de agua.

-No!- se la quite de las manos antes de pensar en mi acción – eh, es que tengo mucha sed - la abrí y me bebí lo que quedaba de una sola vez, ¿Qué _demonios_ estaba haciendo?

-Te ves muy _linda_ hoy- casi escupo el líquido que quedaba en mi boca. Me contuve y solté una risilla tímida.

-No tienes por qué mentir, sé que no es uno de mis mejores días- pase mi mano izquierda por mis rosadas y desordenadas hebras.

-No miento- dijo y se acercó repentinamente, por un segundo no supe que estaba sucediendo, pero cuando cerró los ojos y sentí su aliento sobre mis labios, entre en _pánico._

-Uh- lo empuje levemente de los hombros y me incline hacia el lado contrario _evitando_ cualquier contacto mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, finalmente los abrí cuando sentí que se alejaba.

Conociendo a Sasori pensé que me miraría con pena, vergüenza, que se sonrojaría tal vez me pediría perdón por intentar besarme sin habernos conocido lo suficiente, que diría que entendía, incluso pensé que se quedaría callado, tal vez triste, desilusionado. Si _eso_ fue lo que pensé.

-Tsk!- soltó casi _escupiendo _el aire que salió de su boca, me miro con molestia. Prácticamente fulminándome con la mirada. Frunció la boca en un gesto que me recordó a Sasuke pero mucho más agresivo, incluso desagradable. –Que _desperdicio_- siseo.

Se levanto y se marcho sin mirar atrás.

Mi cara debía parecer un _poema_. Incrédula.

Sentí un pinchazo en el estomago.

¿_Qué demonios había sido eso_?

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

_Bueno un poco cortito pero he aquí otro capitulo, el titulo es __**Bitter kiss**__, pero como se habrán dado cuenta en realidad Sasori no beso a Sakura, quise referirme al sentimiento que tuvo Sakura cuando Sasori se porto de esa manera._

_¿Qué pasara después? :S _

_Ya sé que he tardado años en actualizar pero ya saben lo que dicen: no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda XDD. Y bueno ya prácticamente terminaron mis vacaciones. Tengan piedad de mi. T-T Espero las de ustedes todavía duren un bueeeen rato, de todo corazón. :3_

_Recuerdan la preguntilla que les hice en el capitulo anterior? Bueno la respuesta es "__**Another**__" es un anime y manga del genero suspenso/gore, altamente recomendable, si les gusta el gore se los super recomiendo al igual que otro muy conocido tambien: "__**Mirai Nikki**__" Veanlos, están buenísimos._

_El regalo del que hablaba en al capitulo anterior no es nada mas ni nada menos que uno One-shot dedicado a la persona ganadora. __**Cerezo21 **__fue la ganadora y ya esta publicado el One-shot con dedicatoria especial. Se llama : __**"Dia de Primavera"**__ y es un Sasusaku. Las invito a darle el visto bueno. Ojala les guste :3_

_Hablando de otras cosas sé que no soy la única que espera con ansias la película Naruto Road to Ninja :3 Espero sea el toque Sasusaku que todas esperamos Awww! No puedo esperar a que sea el 28! :DDD_

_Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas que se toman tiempo para dejar un review :3 _

_A las personitas anónimas también muchas gracias! Por cierto me gustaría que me dejasen su nombre para saber quien es quien _

_Las invito a pasarse por otra de mis historias: __**Broken Mirror.**__ Me gustaría saber que piensan sobre ella. ^-^_

_._

_._

_Nos vemos en la próxima. _

_._

_._

_**Saquuchiha ~**_


	8. Traumatic Kiss

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Pero el contexto de la historia sí. No plagio.

Aclaraciones al Final del capítulo.

Disfruten la lectura.

Summary: Sakura conoce de la mala fama que posee Sasuke. Intenta no involucrarse con el, sin embargo empieza a descubrir un lado de Uchiha Sasuke que nadie ha visto antes. Y todo empezó con un _beso_.

Narración.

-Diálogos –

Cambios de escena: *~O~o~O~*

.

.

Capítulo 8: Traumatic Kiss

.

.

.

_._

.- escuche un pitido de mi celular lo que me saco del ensimismo en el que me había quedado después que Sasori se fuera.

-"Donde estas? Kurenai-sensei esta por llegar! Acaso quieres perderte otra clase?!"- Leí el mensaje casi escuchando la severa voz de Ino y solté un suspiro mientras me levantaba con lentitud. Mordí una de las galletas que Sasuke había dejado y guarde el celular en mi bolsillo. Camine hacia los edificios y de nuevo recordé lo que había dicho Sasori.

- _Que Desperdicio…-_Repetí frunciendo el seño. Solté otro largo suspiro mientras subía las escaleras. Mil cosas me pasaron por la mente pero una voz familiar en el piso de arriba al cual estaba a punto de llegar, me distrajo.

Era la voz de _Sasuke_.

-Oh!, que extraño encontrarme tan _casualmente_ con Uchiha Sasuke – esa voz era la de Sasori? Pero que..- empezaba a creer que estabas escondiéndote de mi- su voz se oía burlona, brusca. Nada parecido a lo que había escuchado salir de su boca con anterioridad.

-A que viniste Sasori?- podía jurar que la voz de Sasuke sonaba mas ronca que de costumbre, incluso sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi columna y llegar al punto mas alto de mi cabeza.

Quise darme vuelta y bajar las escaleras. Rodear el edificio y subir por las escaleras del otro lado, dios! mi madre no había criado a una chismosa. Pero por más que me regañaba a mi misma _no_ pude moverme ni un milímetro. De hecho me aferre al barandal de la escalera y subí unos cuantos escalones mas para escuchar mejor.

-Tan buenos amigos que éramos de pequeños, no puedes ser un poco mas cortes por los viejos tiempos?- me asome con cuidado y vi como Sasuke le perforaba con la mirada, parecía muy enojado-A que vine? A estudiar, a que más- escuche un gruñido por parte de Sasuke.

-No te hagas el _idiota_ conmigo, porque regresaste de Okinawa?-

-Tu madre no te lo dijo?- escuche que soltó un bufido de burla. – Supongo que no-

Hubo un pequeño silencio y volví a esconderme para evitar que me vieran.

-Tuve algunos problemas allá y tu madre le recomendó a la mía esta escuela de quinta donde su _querido_ Sasuke estudiaba- escuche unos pasos y supe que se había acercado a Sasuke.-No me vas a preguntar que fue lo que hice?-

-Me lo puedo imaginar, eres el mismo bastardo que cuando te fuiste- hablo con lentitud escupiendo el insulto hacia el pelirrojo.

-Oh, vamos Sasuke. Tú eras _mucho_ peor que yo-

-Lárgate- dijo de inmediato – a Okinawa o a donde sea, pero _lárgate_-

-Cuanta hostilidad Sasuke- soltó un suspiro aburrido- a decir verdad, planeaba cambiarme de inmediato. Alguna mentira le inventaría a mi madre, pero encontré _algo_ interesante que hacer aquí-

-Sea lo que sea, lo puedes encontrar en otro lado. Así que lárgate-

-Oh!, no Sasuke! Estas muy equivocado, esto no lo podría encontrar en ningún otro lugar- soltó una risita –quieres saber que es?- susurro pero aun así logre escucharlo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo y podría apostar que Sasuke tenia la mandíbula tan apretada que hasta debería tener los labios blancos.

-_Haruno Sakura_-

Sentí un desagradable revolvimiento de estomago por el tono que utilizo, nunca había escuchado que mi nombre sonara tan _desagradable_ y lascivo al salir de los labios de alguien.

-Sabes bien quien es, los he visto hablando en mas de una ocasión- me asome solo un poco para ver como Sasori caminaba hasta estar cara a cara con Sasuke. –Estas interesado en ella, no es así?-

Vi como los puños de Sasuke se cerraron.

-Debo admitir, siempre habíamos tenido buen gusto desde niños. Pero nunca habíamos coincidido en una mujer.- sonrió de la forma torcida en la que solían hacerlo ambos, pero en el rostro de Sasori se veía un tanto aterrador. – Pare serte sincero eso me da mas ganas de _tirármela_-

Sasuke agarro del cuello de la camisa a Sasori levantándolo los centímetros que le faltaban para estar a su altura.

-Ni se te ocurra Sasori, te le acercas y _no_ respondo-

Sasori abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Vaya, vaya! Quien lo diría! Antes juraría que me hubieses dicho que te daba lo mismo, o que hiciera lo que me viniera en gana; dime que tiene de especial la _zorrita_ de pelo rosa? – amplio mas la sonrisa a pesar de ser sostenido por el cuello. – Tan buena es en la cama?-

Deje de mirar un segundo y sentí una desagradable sensación recorrerme el vientre. Me aferre al barandal y apreté la mandíbula con fuerza.

-Te lo advierto-

-Tsch. Tsch, tsch - movió su dedo poniéndolo junto a su rostro mientras negaba –Sasuke, Sasuke pareciera que no me conoces. Eso solo me hace desearla _más_.-

-Haces algo, cualquier cosa, incluso acercártele de mas y vas a tener que cambiar la escuela por un hospital-

-Oh, no te dijo?- soltó una risilla – el otro día salimos en una _cita_ –

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y si no fuese por la situación incluso me hubiera asombrado el hecho de que moviera los músculos de la cara.

-Es una _lindura_ a decir verdad, pero hay que tomarse las cosas con calma. No es una puta cualquiera, si lo fuera no seria tan interesante- Sasuke camino furioso aun agarrándolo de la camisa hasta estamparlo fuertemente contra la pared, Sasori solo frunció el ceño un poco pero no quito su sonrisa del rostro en ningún momento.

-_Te mato_- susurro de manera tan fría, ronca y amenazante que no podía creer que Sasori no reaccionara ante ella.

-Que intentas Sasuke? Intimidarme? Acaso lo olvidas?- borro su sonrisa y fulmino a Sasuke con la mirada.- Yo te conozco, y tienes razón, ya _no_ eres el mismo de antes.-

-Pero no te preocupes por mí, no tardare mas de un mes para tenerla en _mi cama_- pude ver como el brazo derecho de Sasuke se tensaba y lo iba a levantar con claras intenciones de golpear a Sasori.

-Hey! Ustedes! Que hacen en los pasillos habiendo ya empezado las clases?!- escuche el grito de Iruka-sensei el encargado de disciplina y de inmediato ambos se separaron. Sasuke se fue hecho una furia por uno de los corredores y Sasori solo atino a sonreírle al sensei haciéndose el tonto.

Baje rápido las escaleras al oír los pasos de Iruka en mi dirección y corrí hacia las áreas verdes donde había estado antes.

Y así tampoco había logrado llegar a la clase de Física.

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

Estuve dos horas sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería tratando de asimilarlo, de razonarlo, de entenderlo. Pero aun no podía creer que Sasori y Sasuke se conocieran desde antes, y aun mas el hecho de que Sasori no fuese la persona que aparentaba, _justo_ lo que había dicho Sasuke.

Después de escuchar esa conversación surgió en mí un sentimiento de repulsión hacia el pelirrojo.

El bastardo sabía fingir muy bien, porque pareciera que conmigo era una persona completamente diferente de lo que en realidad era. Y a pesar de al principio estar totalmente desorientada y sorprendida pase rápidamente a la rabia incontenible. Ese idiota había estado montando ese teatrito para llevarme a la cama_. Mal nacido_.

En cuanto lo volviese a ver le daría una _patada_ en los testículos.

Mire el reloj e hice una trompetilla al notar que faltaba una hora para que terminaran las clases, de esa forma había faltado a todas y cada una de mis clases en el día. Y no tenía manera de justificarlo. Me termine el sorbete que había estado tomando todo el tiempo y camine rumbo a la salida dispuesta a dormir el resto de la tarde- noche.

O eso planeaba.

-Sakura!- escuche que llamaron cuando ya estaba fuera del campus sobre la calle que recorría a diario para llegar a casa. Voltee de manera casi robótica y le rogué a todos los santos que esa voz _no _perteneciera a quien creía. Estaba ya un poco oscuro casi a punto de meterse el sol.

-Sasori- sisee viendo como corría dándome alcance con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Nació en mí el impulso de plantarle un puñetazo en la cara, pero era casi inaudito como podía fingir de _esa_ forma.

-Eh? Que sucede Sakura?- pregunto ya frente a mi, ladeando la cabeza con falsa inocencia –estas pálida-

-Me voy a casa- respondí y di media vuelta con rapidez.

-Te sientes mal?- me tomo del brazo y me dio media vuelta con lentitud.

-Estoy bien, _suéltame_- dije levantando un poco la voz y tornándome hostil. Ese fue el primer error.

-Sakura? Hice algo?- pregunto apretando un poco mas el agarre.

-Suéltame te dije – sisee y simplemente no lo resistí mas- Maldito cínico-

Sasori abrió los ojos con sorpresa y pude ver como sus rasgos cambiaron momentáneamente – Que pasa?- pero siguió pretendiendo a pesar de todo, y ese fue mi limite.

-Deja de hacerte el idiota- jale mi brazo soltándome –sé que eres un idiota, te escuche hablando con Sasuke- y _ese_ fue el error mas grande.

Abrió los ojos enormemente y después sonrió con malicia. Sentí un escalofrió cuando me miro con perversión. Me tomo nuevamente del brazo y me giro con fuerza.

-Que zorrita tan chismosa- siseo en mi oído mientras me apretaba completamente con su cuerpo contra la barda. – Tu madre no te enseño a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas?- pregunto y lamio mi lóbulo.

Sentí una arqueada de asco recorrerme por completo y lo intente aventar con todas mis fuerzas. Pero no dio resultado. Él era mucho más fuerte que yo.

-Suéltame Imbécil- me retorcí con frenesí pero sostuvo mis manos sobre mi cabeza y puso una de sus piernas entre las mías inmovilizándome.

- no necesitas hablarme así lindura, no seas descortés- rio.

Sentí unas impetuosas ganas de llorar, de gritar y maldecir, pero _no_ le daría el gusto. No lo haría.

-Te vas a arrepentir, suéltame idiota- grite.

-O que?- dijo de inmediato y estampo sus labios contra los míos, apreté los labios cerrándolos con fuerza y ladee mi cabeza evitando el contacto pero el agarro mi mentón con fuerza, lastimándome.

Sentí sus labios moverse con frenesí sobre los míos, y cuando vio que no tenia intención alguna de permitirle la entrada saco su lengua y lamio mis labios para después deslizarse hasta mi cuello. Era _repugnante_, nauseabundo.

Quito su mano de mi mentón y la deslizo debajo de mi blusa, fue ahí cuando no pude retener mas y mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de liquido. Me levanto el sostén y apretó uno de mis pechos con fuerza. Las lágrimas ya corrían libremente por mis mejillas pero ni un solo sonido salía de mi boca.

Me sentía sucia, débil, humillada y vulnerable. Tenía _miedo_.

-Si, no gritas no es tan _divertido_.- dijo deteniéndose y mirándome a los ojos- pero no te preocupes, mas tarde me encargare de hacerte gritar- rio con perversidad y sentí un pinchazo en el pecho. ¿Acaso iba a violarme?

Fue en un segundo pero su contacto fue arrancado con violencia de mi cuerpo y cuando lo vi en el suelo finalmente salieron los sollozos de mis labios. Me deslice hasta el suelo y después de acomodar mi ropa abrace mis piernas y llore, apretando los ojos con fuerza, lo único que escuchaba eran mis propios sollozos.

Tarde unos minutos en ese estado hasta que me anime a levantar la vista y empecé a escuchar los ruidos alrededor mio, golpes secos, quejidos, y gotas estrellándose contra el suelo, estaba empezando a llover.

Parpadee un par de veces debido a que las lagrimas no me dejaban ver bien, vi a Sasori peleándose a puñetazos; con Sasuke. Así que había sido _el._

De un golpe Sasori cayo al suelo y Sasuke no satisfecho se sentó sobre el y lo siguió golpeando a diestra y siniestra en el rostro. Me quede mirando como Sasuke golpeaba a Sasori incluso cuando este ya _no se movía_. Estaba en shock, en parte por haber estado a punto de ser violada, en parte por el sonido de la lluvia, y por la imagen que se presentaba en frente mio.

Cuando note la cantidad de sangre que había en la escena fue cuando finalmente reaccione. No sabia decir si era de Sasuke o de Sasori porque la lluvia y la oscuridad no me daban una vista clara. Pero me asuste, que Sasuke estuviese herido, o que Sasori estuviese _muerto._

Me levante y corrí hacia donde ellos estaban a mitad de la calle. Sasuke parecía estar fuera de si porque seguía golpeando a Sasori.

Me acerque y lo tome por el brazo con fuerza- Sasuke basta!- grite, y volteo a verme con una mueca de furia que en cualquier otra ocasión me hubiera hecho retroceder- Sasuke!- insistí y esta vez se detuvo al ver mi rostro detenidamente. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa reaccionando.

Se levanto y me abrazo con firmeza.

-Sakura- susurro con voz quebrada – lo lamento, lo lamento _tanto_-

Me aferre a su playera negra y las lagrimas surgieron de nuevo seguidas de fuertes sollozos.

Así estuvimos unos minutos, tal vez más. Abrazados bajo la lluvia, yo llorando y el lleno de sangre. Hasta que las lagrimas finalmente se detuvieron.

-Vámonos- me dijo después de unos segundos en silencio y me tomo de la mano, yo simplemente lo obedecí y camine con la cabeza gacha con el guiándome bajo la lluvia.

Cuando nos detuvimos vi la fachada de mi casa y levante la mirada hacia él. Vi en sus ojos culpa, arrepentimiento y dolor. Se agacho y me dio un beso en la frente logrando sacarme otra lágrima.

Se separo lentamente y dio media vuelta. Con la intención de irse.

-No te vayas.- suplique agarrándolo de la playera, y me volteo a ver con ligera sorpresa en su rostro. Finalmente regreso a su característica faceta y volteo hacia mí. Estando segura que no se iría abrí la puerta de mi oscura residencia.

_No_ quería estar sola, _no ahora_.

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

_Hola! Lo se, he tardado años! Bueno años no, pero si mucho. Y lo siento tanto! Pero es que en la uni ando con todo! Y es raro el momento que tengo libre, así que me tome un momento para finalmente acabar el capitulo y subirlo._

_Espero haya llenado sus expectativas. Sasori ya saco el cobre, pero Sasuke lo agarro a golpes cuando vio lo que hacia a Sakura, que pasara ahora?_

_Bueno espero poder subir cuanto antes el próximo capitulo, les pido un poco de paciencia, por favor!_

_Por otro lado, si alguna de ustedes ya leyó mi historia Second Chance, que fue la primera que escribí, les aviso que la estoy editando y remasterizando completamente._

_Las invito a que se pasen y le den el visto bueno, apenas llevo 2 capítulos de los 23-24 que van a ser, pero para que se den una idea de como va a estar el asunto. _

_Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me encantan! Son lindísimas y me encantan sus comentarios. De verdad muchísimas Gracias. A las chicas anónimas también muchas gracias, no les puedo responder el review directamente como lo hago con las que tienen cuenta, pero tomo esta sección para darles las gracias! Las adoro! :D_

_Y esta historia es para todas ustedes que la siguen :3_

_Tengan un feliz inicio de semana._

_Espero leerlas pronto!_

_._

_Nos vemos!_

_._

_._

_._

_Saquuchiha._


	9. Goodbye Kiss

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Pero el contexto de la historia sí. No plagio.

Aclaraciones al Final del capítulo.

Disfruten la lectura.

Summary: Sakura conoce de la mala fama que posee Sasuke. Intenta no involucrarse con el, sin embargo empieza a descubrir un lado de Uchiha Sasuke que nadie ha visto antes. Y todo empezó con un _beso_.

Narración.

-Diálogos –

Cambios de escena: *~O~o~O~*

.

.

Capítulo 9: Goodbye Kiss.

.

.

.

_._

Sasuke miraba impasible la mesa frente al sofá donde estábamos sentados mientras yo me dedicaba a limpiar las heridas que tenia en el rostro, nadie había dicho nada desde que habíamos entrado a mi casa, mi madre estaba fuera de nuevo y tan pronto llegamos descubrí que la lluvia había provocado un apagón así que nos alumbrábamos únicamente con un par de velas.

Miraba de vez en cuando a Sasuke fijamente y él se negaba a devolver la mirada. Y para ser sincera el silencio me estaba consumiendo. Cuando termine de limpiar la sangre de su rostro no resistí más.

-Porque – pronuncie tratando de llamar su atención –porque no me dijiste todo sobre Sasori?-

Se volteo a ver sin expresión alguna y me sentí sumamente intimidada, regreso de nuevo su mirada al frente sin decir una palabra.

-Sasuke..-

-Te hizo algo?- pregunto súbitamente.

Mire el suelo y me mordí el labio, ¿Qué si me había hecho algo?, obviamente no llego a hacer mucho porque Sasuke llegó, pero aun recordaba sus manos sobre mi piel, había sido la sensación mas repugnante de mi vida.

-Sakura, te estoy preguntando, te hizo algo?!- negué con la cabeza aun mirando el suelo. -Sakura!- me agarro del mentón obligándome a mirarlo. Y su mirada ónix me perforaba con una mezcla de ira y suplica.

-Solo me beso – mentí

-Debí _matarlo_- dijo con un tono que me causo escalofríos. Me soltó de la barbilla y miro de nuevo la mesilla de centro con el ceño fruncido.

-Entonces….-

-Solo estaba inconsciente- dijo y eso me quito un peso enorme de encima. Cuando llegamos, Sasuke se fue a lavar las manos y estaban cubiertas de sangre, la cual obviamente _no_ era de él.

-Estas seguro? Porque….-

-Como te puedes preocupar por ese _bastardo_?!- me miro con violencia. Y temblé ligeramente, Sasuke nunca se había visto tan intimidante.

-No estoy preocupada por el! Sabes lo que te pasaría si en realidad estuviese muerto?-

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado- lo mire asustada y después un sentimiento de ira surgió en mi.

Me puse de pie, levante mi mano derecha y la estampe contra su mejilla logrando que se escuchara el fuerte sonido por toda la sala. Aun con la mano en el aire giro su cabeza rápidamente hacia mí y me miro con cara de estupefacción mientras sentía mis ojos humedecerse de forma apenas perceptible.

-Serás idiota! Como que te tiene sin cuidado!- cerré los ojos dejando que una única lagrima rodara por mi mejilla. Me miro son sorpresa palpable y después desvió la mirada.

-Lo siento-

Me volví a sentar y observe como evitaba verme a los ojos.

Quería que me viera, que hablara, maldición incluso que se pusiera a molestarme como lo solía hacer! Una burbuja de frustración exploto en mi interior.

-Los escuche hoy desde las escaleras, a ti y a Sasori- finalmente logre que volteara- así fue como me entere de todo, lamento haber espiado de esa forma-

-No, es mi culpa- ladeo su rostro con levedad mirándome con el rabillo del ojo- desde que apareció debí decírtelo todo-

-_Todo_? –

Escuche como Sasuke soltaba un fuerte suspiro. Y recargo sus codos sobre sus rodillas dejando que su flequillo tapara su rostro. Obviamente lo que fuera que iba a decir no le suponía fácil decirlo.

-Sasori y yo fuimos amigos de la infancia, nuestras madres han sido amigas desde siempre, y prácticamente crecimos juntos, por aquel entonces no éramos nada inocentes y cuando entramos a secundaria empezamos a caer en malos hábitos y nos juntamos con las personas equivocadas-

-Que sucedió?- El seguía sin mirarme y con voz neutra y sin expresión alguna me respondió.

-Ambos nos juntábamos con otros dos tipos, se llamaban Hidan y Deidara, eran 3 años mas grandes y nos introdujeron a las fiestas, el alcohol y una que otra droga, Sasori se sentía fuera de este mundo y empezó a perderse, al principio no nos metíamos con nadie, solo no la pasábamos _bien_. –

Sasuke cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño -Hasta que Sasori empezó a querer hacer cosas _más i_nteresantes, Deidara y él grafiteaban casas e incluso alguna vez asaltamos una pequeña tienda. Empecé a seguirles la corriente y empezamos a robar pequeños negocios, apostar en la calle, nos divertíamos con las chicas que conocíamos e incluso alguna vez nos peleamos con unos pandilleros de la zona, ahí fue donde me hice esto- jalo levemente el cuello de su playera y me mostro una cicatriz a la altura de la clavícula, no muy grande pero obviamente debió ser lo suficientemente profunda para dejar marca. – Todo iba bien hasta que a Sasori se le ocurrió robar un auto deportivo que siempre se estacionaba cerca del colegio, todos estuvimos de acuerdo y la noche en la que decidimos hacerlo estaba lloviendo, logramos robar el coche y nos lo llevamos, Hidan quien era el mayor dejo que Sasori lo condujera y él se fue de copiloto, Deidara y yo íbamos en el asiento de atrás tomando unas cervezas.- entrecerró los ojos y sus cejas se juntaron en una mueca que parecía totalmente natural en él.

-No recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió – Abrí los ojo enormemente imaginándome lo que había sucedido- lo único que recuerdo fue a Hidan gritándole a Sasori que redujera la velocidad y a Sasori riendo, luego Deidara _gritó_ – se masajeo el puente de la nariz y finalmente me volteo a ver ladeando un poco la cabeza- Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital, me había fracturado unas costillas y tenía una contusión, de inmediato pregunte por los otros tres chicos que iban conmigo.-

-Sasuke..- susurre incitándolo a que se detuviera.

-Deidara tenía varias cortadas debido a los cristales de la ventana y un brazo roto, en ese momento estaba inconsciente, Sasori estaba siendo operado debido a una hemorragia interna, pero me dijeron que no estaba en peligro y cuando le pregunte por Hidan, la enfermera me miro con lastima y me dijo que _no hubo mucho que pudieran hacer por él_. Hidan había muerto antes de que llegase la ambulancia al lugar.-

Sasuke hizo una pausa en la que el silencio parecía aturdirme y le miraba con una expresión de dolor en el rostro, el por su lado no tenía mueca alguna en su rostro.

-Mi hermano fue el que se encargó de que mis padres no se enteraran de lo que en realidad había sucedido, pero aún recuerdo su mirada reprobatoria, casi lastimera cuando entro a la habitación del hospital por primera vez. Sé que no fue directamente mi culpa que Hidan muriera, pero tengo casi igual culpa por no haberme dado cuenta del retorcido camino en el cual nos encontrábamos, pero sobre todo por no haber detenido a Sasori.-

-Entonces, Sasori…

-Pareció no importarle mucho lo que había sucedido y poco después empezó a volver a lo mismo, yo le rechacé en varias ocasiones y tuvimos varias peleas que no llegaban a ningún lado, o eso fue hasta que en una ocasión paso a buscarme a mi casa en un auto que había robado y cuando le reclame lo de Hidan, él se rio. El maldito bastardo, se _rio_.- La voz de Sasuke sonaba casi gutural al decir eso último, yo por mi lado apreté la tela de mi blusa con impotencia.

-Poco después mi hermano Itachi convencido en que estar cerca de Sasori no era bueno y con mi ayuda convencimos a nuestros padres de mudarnos. Eso es todo.-

Yo lo mire con intensidad, nadie decía nada, pero es que había algo acaso que podía yo decirle? No encontraba palabras adecuadas, además no sabía cuál sería su reacción, no es como si Sasuke fuese alguien inestable o vulnerable, al menos no el Sasuke que yo conocía.

Me levante del sillón y me escabullí hasta quedar frente a él, me acomode lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo, nuestros rostros a milímetros de distancia, tome su rostro con ambas manos y las deslicé hasta su cuello estirándome y atrayéndolo al mismo tiempo hasta culminar en un abrazo, su rostro entre la curva de mi cuello y mi hombro, y su cabello haciendo cosquillas en mi mejilla.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Sasuke me rodeara correspondiendo el abrazo. Nadie dijo nada, simplemente nos quedamos así.

-Es mi culpa- dijo después de un tiempo, no había sentimiento alguno en su voz, pero había aprendido de no importaba el tono que utilizara, si Sasuke lo decía, era porque así lo _sentía_. Él no decía cosas innecesarias.

-No lo fue, no había forma de que detuvieras a Sasori-

-Pude haber evitado que se acercara a ti-

-Tal vez, pero yo _estoy bien_-

- Lo siento- apretó más el agarre, si no fuese porque lo estaba viviendo, jamás me hubiese creído semejante escena.

-Te digo que estoy bien, gracias a ti- acaricie sus lacios cabellos con mi mano – _Gracias, Sasuke_-

Aun abrazada a él, recordé lo que había pasado hacía ya unas horas, entonces vino a mi mente. En esos momentos en los que me encontraba a merced de Sasori, forcejeando y llorando; todo el tiempo mientras me tocaba y pasaba su desagradable lengua por mis labios pensaba en Sasuke. Recordé que justo antes que Sasori fuera arrojado al suelo pensé _"Si tan solo Sasuke estuviese aquí…."_

Entonces me golpeo, la cosa más obvia del mundo, pero la cual no había cruzado mi mente de manera textual. Había estado tan en contra de ello, y me había propuesto no caer en semejante situación, que probablemente hubiese ocurrido _sin que yo_ me diera cuenta.

Tal vez me estaba _enamorando_ de Sasuke.

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

Cuando finalmente Sasuke se fue de mi casa era pasada la media noche, decidió irse por propia cuenta.

Estábamos en la reja cuando de pronto Sasuke se quedó impasible mirándome hasta que sin querer me empecé a sentir incomoda.

-Sasuke? Que ocurr..-

Me tomo medio segundo percatarme que se había inclinado lo suficiente para que sus labios rozaran los míos antes de atraparlos en un beso. Un beso lento en donde me limite a estrujar el frente de su playera con mis dos manos, colgándome de su persona.

Nadie se atrevió a profundizarlo, se trataba de un suave y lento beso en donde me permití disfrutar de sus fríos y suaves labios, sintiendo su flequillo haciendo cosquillas en mis mejillas, y casi olvidando todo lo ocurrido horas antes duro varios minutos sin embargo al momento de separarnos me di cuenta que _no_ había sido suficiente, yo quería más del el, quería _más_ de Sasuke, más de lo que cualquier otra persona se hubiese atrevido a ver o reclamar como suyo.

Cuando abrí mis ojos haciendo contacto con los suyos sentí un cosquilleo, pero al contrario de lo que cualquiera pensaría no fue un cosquilleo agradable, su rostro se contraía de manera casi imperceptible con dolor, como si estuviese a punto de hacer algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría.

Quise preguntarle si pasaba algo. Pero antes de darme cualquier tiempo de hablar, se despidió.

-Adiós, Sakura-

-Buenas noches, Sasuke- respondí aun con un mal presentimiento carcomiéndome.

Observe su espalda hasta que desapareció al dar vuelta al final de la calle, me mordí el labio sintiendo que el aire se hacía más denso y finalmente me adentre en mi hogar cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Cuando finalmente estuve sola en la oscura sala de mi casa toque con la punta de los dedos mis labios, sonreí de forma apenas imperceptible y después me sentí una idiota montando semejante gesto, suspire profundamente y decidí que por esa noche, lo mejor era ir a _dormir_.

Dormir como nunca lo había hecho.

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

-Pero miren quien se digna a aparecer!- Grito Ino en cuanto entre al salón de clases, esta vez antes de que llegase el profesor.

-Sí, si, ya se,, ahora cállate que mis oídos zumban- gruñí tomando asiento mientras que Ino y los demás se acercaban con miradas preocupadas.

-Parece que te dieron una paliza, porque esa cara frentecita?- pregunto Ino ahora modulando su voz.

-No pude dormir- y así había sido, después de ver esa expresión en la cara de Sasuke y el agridulce sabor de boca que me había dejado ese "adiós, Sakura," lo único que no había podido hacer toda la noche había sido conciliar el sueño

-Paso algo Sakura?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-No en realidad, solo no pude dormir- se miraron entre ellos no muy convencidos de mis respuesta.

-Porque no entraste a clases ayer Sakura-chan?- se atrevió a preguntar Hinata.

-Fue un mal día – respondí frotándome los ojos – acaso es un interrogatorio, o algo por estilo? No es como si me hubiera vuelto una criminal, saben? Solo falte un día a clases- sentí un escalofrió al mencionar la palabra criminal recordando lo que Sasuke había dicho la noche anterior.

-Bueno cambiemos de tema entonces- menciono Kiba- supieron que ayer alguien le dio una _paliza_ a Sasori?- abrí los ojos enormemente y sentí como el sueño abandono mi cuerpo en un instante.

-Q-que?- fue lo único que logre articular.

-Si, al parecer llego sangrando y mal herido a su casa y avisaron a la escuela que estará faltando unos días_, todo mundo_ lo sabe- Kiba mencionaba la noticia como si fuera la última sensación, por mi lado estaba empezando a sentir malestar- muchos piensan que fue un intento de asalto pero Sasori dice que no le quitaron nada y que no vio quien había sido- sentí un poco de alivio recorrerme, pero porque Sasori había tapado a Sasuke? Orgullo tal vez?

Antes de que pudiese preguntar algo más, el maestro llego al salón y cada quien se fue a su lugar. No preste la mínima atención a la clase, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en _Sasuke_, y rezaba porque nadie se enterara de que el que había dejado a Sasori en ese estado había sido él.

Cuando finalmente tuvimos un tiempo libre sentí la necesidad de ver a Sasuke, quería preguntarle que había sido eso último que había dicho la noche anterior, si había algo que yo podía hacer para ayudarle, quería intentarlo. Ya _no _había vuelta atrás.

Lo ubique al lado de Naruto cerca de la cafetería, sin embargo en la escuela se supone que no nos hablábamos, que éramos poco más que unos desconocidos, así que acercarme y hablarle frente a todos era un poco _difícil._ Espere a que se alejara de la multitud de la cafetería y lo vi dirigirse en mi dirección acompañado del rubio. Parecía no haberme visto todavía así que me acerque un poco para hacerme notar.

-Uchiha- le llame con normalidad logrando que únicamente él y su acompañante me escucharan, espere que él se detuviera y que pusiera esa disimulada mueca que me pone de nervios, que mandara lejos al rubio y fuésemos a hablar a un lugar más privado.

Pero Sasuke simplemente se siguió de largo.

-Hey!- dije levantando un poco el tono y Naruto me volteo a ver con sorpresa para después mirar con extrañeza al pelinegro que no había siquiera detenido su andar, Naruto hizo una mueca de desconcierto y siguió a Sasuke y pareció decirle algo que debido a la distancia yo ya no había alcanzado a oír.

Me quede parada viendo cómo se alejaban poco a poco, y sentí un pequeño dolor en la boca del estómago. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

¿Uh? ¿Acaso Sasuke estaba _ignorándome_?

.

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Yo sé que no me merezco perdón, de verdad siento mucho haberme ausentado tanto tiempo y no haberles dado señal alguna de vida, pero la verdad es que el semestre pasado estuvo poco más que brutal y cuando finalmente pensé que en vacaciones tendría tiempo de escribir, resulto ser la época vacacional más deprimente de mi vida, me asaltaron, corte con mi novio, y hubo pelea familiar en pleno año nuevo. _

_Así que con todo eso la verdad no tuve el mínimo ánimo para ponerme a escribir._

_Finalmente me vi capaz de terminar este capítulo, porque lo prometido es deuda y definitivamente he de terminar esta historia y las demás que tengo pendiente._

_Pero pido paciencia, no me será muy fácil seguir las continuaciones ahora que empecé clases nuevamente, pero aun así no abandonare las historias. _

_A pesar de no haber actualizado en un largo tiempo, seguí recibiendo Reviews pidiendo la continuación, y eso me animo un poquito más y finalmente eso culmino en este capítulo._

_Por el momento me despido, espero que hayan disfrutado de la continuación. De verdad espero no tardar tanto esta vez. Muchas gracias a los que continúan leyendo esta historia. :)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Saquuchiha. ~_


	10. Not Even a Damn Kiss

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Pero el contexto de la historia sí. No plagio.

Aclaraciones al Final del capítulo.

Disfruten la lectura.

Summary: Sakura conoce de la mala fama que posee Sasuke. Intenta no involucrarse con él, sin embargo empieza a descubrir un lado de Uchiha Sasuke que nadie ha visto antes. Y todo empezó con un _beso_.

Narración.

-Diálogos –

Cambios de escena: *~O~o~O~*

.

.

Capítulo 10: Not Even a Damn Kiss.

.

.

.

_._

Vamos Sakura! Tu puedes hacerlo, maldición no es tan difícil! Es un maldito botón! Tan solo presiónalo! Me repetía mentalmente mientras estaba ahí de pie, frente a la puerta blanca de aquella casa y mi dedo índice a centímetros del timbre.

¿Por qué era tan jodidamente difícil? Solo se trataba de tocar el timbre de una casa y esperar a que alguien saliera. Lo había hecho cientos de veces, cientos! Baje el brazo después de un largo suspiro. Esto no sería tan difícil si no se tratase de la casa del infame Uchiha Sasuke.

Después de unos días de vacilación por fin lo había decidido. Durante toda la semana Sasuke había estado ignorándome en la escuela deliberadamente, y eso _si_ me lo encontraba por el campus, ya que de alguna forma sentía que también me había estado evitando.

Y mi templanza tenía límites.

Si el desgraciado me evitaba en la escuela, decidí ir directamente a su casa para que me dijese que demonios estaba pasando por esa cabeza suya.

¿Quién en su sano juicio hacia lo que él y después fingía no recordarlo? ¿Quién por el amor a todo lo que era sagrado era capaz de jugar conmigo y después pretender que no existía? La jodida respuesta era: Nadie. Y Estaba dispuesta a dejárselo claro.

El sábado por la mañana decidí salir hacia su casa y tocar la puerta hasta que saliese o alguno de sus padres me gritara que me largara, pero cuando iba a mitad del camino gire sobre mis talones y en un ataque de pánico regrese a mi casa dando grandes zancadas.

Casi solté una carcajada de lo cobarde que a veces podía ser, estando ya bajo la protección de mi techo.

Al día siguiente, el Domingo, finalmente logre llegar hasta su domicilio sin que me temblaran las piernas, y ahora después de tanto drama no podía tocar el jodido timbre. Mi enojo crecía a medida que pasaban los segundos, dejando el enojo hacia él y reenfocándolo en mi dirección, porque ya estando ahí parada como estúpida y no podía siquiera tocar el maldito timbre!

Las fuerzas me brotaron de lo más profundo del infierno y finalmente mi dedo apretó el pequeño botón metálico escuchando un delicado _Ding Dong_ del otro lado de la puerta.

Pasaron unos segundos y por mi cabeza paso la idea de echarme a correr. Y lo hubiese hecho seguramente, si la puerta no se hubiese abierto repentinamente.

Levante la mirada al ver a la persona parada frente a mí, y el hecho de que el sujeto de enfrente _no_ fuese Sasuke solo incrementó mi nerviosismo.

Ahí frente a mi estaba un chico alto, de tez blanca y cabello largo y negro. Extremadamente parecido a Sasuke solo que un poco más maduro y con unas ligeras marcas bajo sus ojos. Me miraba hacia abajo haciendo una clara diferencia de nuestras estaturas y en su rostro había una mueca entre burla y sorpresa, una de sus cejas levantada y una leve sonrisilla en sus labios.

-Uh – Me sentí un poco incomoda bajo la inquisitiva mirada –Esta Sasuke? –finalmente pregunte logrando mantener la calma y sosteniéndole la mirada con aquel chico que para ese momento adivinaba debía ser el hermano de Sasuke.

En respuesta el abrió los ojos con sorpresa y la sonrisilla se borró de su rostro.

Fue hasta ese instante que realice que probablemente había pensado que yo estaba ahí para buscarlo a _él,_ a pesar de que nunca nos habíamos visto en la vida. Oh, los hermanos Uchiha eran realmente algo, no es así?

-No – respondió con un claro gesto de sorpresa. Y regresando a la realidad mostro una expresión más seria –Salió hace rato, con Naruto me parece – en esta ocasión sentí que me recorría con la mirada, pero no de una forma desagradable. Más bien una mirada semejante a algo así como "Porque esta chica busca a mi hermano?"

-Uh, ya –Respondí mordiéndome el labio levemente, ese bastardo hasta sin quererlo me evitaba fácilmente.

-Quieres dejarle algún mensaje? No estoy seguro de cuanto valla a tardar – pregunto ahora con un tono más cortes.

-No, así está bien –dije con leve cavilación – Muchas Gracias –Sonreí ligeramente logrando que de nuevo levantara una ceja levemente –Con permiso –

-Si lo quieres –dijo cuándo me había dado la vuelta decidida a irme como alma que lleva el diablo. Voltee con curiosidad – No le diré que viniste a buscarle –

Ahí me di cuenta que el hermano de Sasuke era mucho más considerado que el Uchiha menor.

-Está bien – sonreí mientras volteaba completamente e inevitablemente sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas a medida que mi sonrisa se ensanchaba –De una u otra forma da lo mismo –antes de que cualquier lagrima pudiese escapar de mis ojos di media vuelta y regrese a casa.

Lo que yo estaba haciendo era luchar una batalla perdida.

Poco después decidí que si me había podido llegar a gustar Sasuke, entonces también tenía que haber una forma de que dejase de hacerlo.

Yo oficialmente me estaba dando por vencida.

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

-Estas segura Sakura-chan?- Pregunto una consternada Hinata mientras me ofrecía un vaso con agua.

-Si –respondí antes de vaciar por completo el contenido. Después del desastre que resulto ir a la casa de Sasuke decidí ir a hablar con Ino y Hinata. Sabiendo que Sasuke había salido con Naruto estaba segura de que Hinata estaría en casa, ya que últimamente Naruto y ella salían con regularidad. Se podría decir que las cosas entre ellos iban muy bien.

Ino por otra parte se había ido con Sai a dios sabe dónde de fin de semana.

Así que a paso seguro me dirigí a la casa de los Hyuuga donde un extrañado Neji abrió la puerta antes de avisarle a Hinata que yo estaba ahí.

-No puedo seguir así, irle a buscar a su casa fue como tocar fondo – susurre mientras abrazaba con fuerza mis piernas y colocaba mi frente sobre mis rodillas sentada sobre el tatami de la habitación de Hinata. –Me rindo, oficialmente fui una tonta –

Hinata coloco una de sus manos en mi espalda.

-Yo no lo creo así Sakura-chan, debe haber una buena explicación para que Sasuke-san actué de esa forma – dijo con voz maternal.

-Explicación y un cuerno Hinata –ella aguanto una risilla sin mucho éxito.

-Bueno entonces, piensas olvidarlo? Crees que sea así de_ fácil_? –pregunto recuperando la compostura.

-No sé, pero si es necesario moriré en el intento – dije soltando un suspiro al final.

-Sakura-chan –dijo llamando mi atención –Quieres quedarte a dormir esta noche? –la mire y pude ver en los ojos de Hinata que ella sabía que, no era un buen momento para dejarme sola. Probablemente acabaría derrumbando mi casa a puñetazos si me llegaba un ataque de ira.

Recordé que mi madre seguía fuera y por lo tanto lo que me esperaba era una casa vacía.

-Si –

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

Pasada una semana las cosas parecían aparentemente marchar muy bien, ya no solo era Sasuke el que me ignoraba, ahora yo también evitaba a toda costa toparme con él. Si estaba en la cafetería, me iba. Si lo encontraba en un pasillo daba media vuelta y tomaba un camino distinto, encontrarlo de camino a casa? No había problema: me cambiaba de acera.

Sin embargo hacer todo esto no solo había incrementado mi enojo, sino que ahora mi percepción sobre su ubicación era tan precisa cual reloj. Así que no solo sabía exactamente donde estaba, sino que también me la pasaba el día ingeniándomelas para evitarle.

Mi vida giraba en torno a él, y eso (cuando me percate de ello) era lo que más me molestaba del asunto en cuestión.

La única que notaba mis gestos y repentinos cambios de humor era Hinata, o al menos era la única que evidenciaba su preocupación. Extrañamente Naruto también parecía ponerse incomodo alrededor mío. Cuando repentinamente me lo topaba en compañía de Hinata estos ponían caras de preocupación y en un vano intento por esconderlo Naruto reía nerviosa y escandalosamente.

Hinata me juro que no le había contado nada, así que por lo tanto Sasuke si lo había hecho.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan _humillada_.

Con el paso de los días empecé a notar que el estrés y la ansiedad se apoderaban de mí. Así que cuando estuve a punto de colapsar en clase de gimnasia Kakashi me mando inmediatamente a la enfermería acompañada de Kiba.

-Cielos Sakura, sí que pesas –dijo sacando la lengua con burla.

-Cállate –gruñí evitando que una risilla aflorara de mis labios. Todavía apoyada en la espalda de Kiba quien me cargaba a cuestas, podía sentir un ligero mareo.

-Pero que te paso eh? De pronto se te fueron los colores y casi caes al suelo si no hubiese sido por Shikamaru –

-No es nada, solo no he estado comiendo bien. Creo que fue eso –Mentí y escuche con frustración el sermón que Kiba me estuvo dando todo el camino rumbo a la enfermería.

.

-Parece que solo necesitas descansar por ahora – Shizune me quito el termómetro de la boca y miro con tranquilidad que mi temperatura era normal –Parece que solo estas bajo mucho estrés – dijo sonriendo con levedad –No has estado golpeando casilleros últimamente verdad? – Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer cuando menciono lo último y Kiba me volteo a ver con una ceja en alto.

-No –respondí con la cabeza gacha. Y Shizune soltó una risilla.

Kiba bufo con burla haciéndole segunda. –Bueno yo debo regresar a la clase, estarás bien si te dejo Sakura?- pregunto más en dirección hacia Shizune que hacia mí.

-Solo necesita descansar, me asegurare que se quede aquí hasta que se sienta mejor. – le guiño un ojo y Kiba asintió con complicidad antes de salir de la enfermería. –Ahora Sakura lo mejor será que duermas un rato, no te preocupes que yo te despertare antes de que termine esta clase. – me dijo mientras me indicaba que me acostara sobre la cama que estaba en la habitación.

Accedí y obedientemente me acosté tapándome hasta la cabeza con la blanca sabana que cubría la cama de una plaza. Sin darme cuenta el sueño llego rápido y en unos instantes ya estaba dormida.

Para cuando desperté no había rastro alguno de Shizune en la enfermería.

Me levante lentamente y quite la sabana de encima, aun podía sentir un ligero mareo, mire el reloj y me di cuenta de que en realidad no había pasado mucho tiempo. Mire mis manos tratando de enfocar y esperando a que el mareo pasara cuando escuche la puerta abrirse.

Pensé que sería Shizune, pero desee haber seguido dormida cuando vi ahí parado en medio de la puerta a Naruto y detrás de él, a Sasuke.

-Ah! Sakura-chan –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa –Donde esta Shizune? – pregunto tratando de sonar casual.

-No lo sé – le respondí tratando de no ver en esa dirección y mirando en vez el suelo que mis pies aun suspendidos en la cama no alcanzaban a tocar.

-Ya –respondió Naruto – Veras, Sasuke se cortó el antebrazo al hacer una barrida –

Un silencio incomodo de instalo en la habitación donde solo sobresalía el sonido del segundero del reloj de pared.

-Mejor la iré a buscar – escuche de Naruto y pude ver que giro sobre sus talones –Quédate aquí por si regresa, Sasuke –Le indico y antes de que Sasuke le dijese cualquier cosa Naruto ya había salido de la habitación.

Maldije a Naruto con todas mis fuerzas en voz baja, Sasuke no se movió si un centímetro, estaba a centímetros de la puerta, y de pronto sentí que la estaba bloqueando. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por no voltear a verle pero fue casi imposible, su presencia era sofocante, y cuando le volteé a ver tenía la mirada puesta en otro punto de la habitación.

Su antebrazo con un pedazo de tela mal amarrada la cual estaba empapada de sangre.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho. Le quería odiar, gritarle que se muriera y que era el ser más despreciable de la tierra, pero no pude.

Solté un suspiro y finalmente poso sus ojos en mí, pude sentirla, _esa_ mirada sobre mi persona.

Me levante más rápido de que debí haber hecho y el mareo regreso haciendo que me tambalease una vez de pie, lo vi dar un paso en mi dirección cuando agarre la mesilla cercana para no caer de nuevo sobre la cama.

Supuse que había sido un mero impulso porque después volvió a quedarse estático.

Camine lentamente evitando a toda costa cualquier contacto visual y me mordí el labio hasta que sentí un sabor metálico en la boca al pasar a su lado, todo para evitar que unas patéticas lagrimas salieran de mis ojos. Cuando finalmente cerré la puerta tras de mí, corrí torpemente hacia ninguna dirección en particular casi cayendo en varias ocasiones hasta que choque de frente con alguien.

-P-perdón – me disculpe entre hipidos dándome cuenta hasta entonces que estaba llorando.

-Sakura-chan –Escuche la voz de Naruto quien me agarro de los hombros –Porque esas llorando? – Le mire a la cara y sus cejas juntas en confusión me recordaron a las de Hinata – Fue Sasuke? Ese Idiota hizo algo verdad? – dijo sin dejar lugar a las respuestas.

-L-l-lo o-od – tartamudee y Naruto me miro con más intensidad, finalmente pude articular y en un chillido agudo y lagrimeante grite – LO ODIO!- seguido de un llanto atropellado que no me dejaba ni respirar bien.

Naruto tomo mi muñeca y me arrastro corriendo sin que supiera yo a dónde íbamos, hasta que nos encontramos atrás de uno de los laboratorios, un área totalmente desierta. Vi como apretaba las teclas de su teléfono casi con atropello mientras yo moqueaba y maldecía entre hipidos, daba la impresión de que me estaba ahogando. Unos minutos más tarde corriendo llego Hinata aun con el uniforme de gimnasia puesto.

-Sakura! Sakura! – Me estrujo Hinata mientras yo me deshacía en lágrimas, volteo a ver a Naruto pidiendo respuestas.

-La deje con Sasuke en la enfermería y después me la encontré corriendo así – explico moviendo las manos de acuerdo a la explicación. – Lo siento –no estaba segura con quien se estaba disculpando.

-Que paso Sakura-chan? –Hinata se hinco a mi lado y me paso un pañuelo para que me limpiase.

-Nada! –Grite reanudando el llanto – NADA! – grite como posesa antes de volver a soltar hipidos. Hinata y Naruto se miraron indecisos y tomaron asiento uno a cada lado mío sin decir nada, Naruto con la barbilla recargaba en sus rodillas y Hinata con su mano palmeando mi espalda.

Una vez que me tranquilice (al menos pudiendo respirar con normalidad) Naruto empezó a moverse inquietamente en su lugar.

-AARGH! – Se tomó la cabeza con las manos con desesperación, al parecer pensando en algo a lo que le había dado ya muchas vueltas. –Ese Sasuke es un imbécil! – nos dijo abriendo los ojos y me agarro de los hombros otra vez obligándome a mirarle.

-A ese bastardo le gustas! – Abrí los ojos que para ese entonces los sentía hinchados y aun lagrimosos mientras mi boca se abría levemente – Pero es demasiado imbécil! No se supone que te diga esto! – se agarró otra vez la cabeza como si estuviese a punto de entregar a Ana Frank a los nazis. – Él dijo, que si seguía cerca de ti seguramente lo que paso con Sasori se iba a repetir, por eso se está comportando como el idiota más grande del mundo! – dijo atropelladamente antes de cerrar la boca abruptamente.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que salió de mi boca. No logrando procesar todo de una sola vez.

-Te lo dije Sakura-chan! Estaba segura de que Sasuke-san tenía una buena razón para esto –dijo Hinata mirándome con una sonrisa confiable y tierna.

Me recargue en la pared del laboratorio detrás nuestro aun estando sentada y mire el cielo con estupefacción varios minutos. Pude sentir las miradas confundidas de ambos mirándome. No estando seguros de que decir a continuación se limitaron a intercalar sus miradas entre mi persona y el uno al otro.

-L-lo – me miraron atentos cuando mi boca finalmente produjo sonido alguno.

-Lo mato -

.

*~O~o~O~*

.

.

.

_Chan Chan! Nuevo capítulo! (Yay!) _

_Si, ya se no hubo mucho Sasusaku en este capítulo, pero realmente es de mucha relevancia en la historia._

_Sakura pasó de la decisión inquebrantable a la desesperación, del llanto a la autodestrucción y finalmente a la violencia psicótica. Y eso queridas mías, eso es estar enamorada (Al estilo Sakura Haruno, pero enamorada al fin y al cabo). _

_Y además apareció Itachi! ( Que más pueden pedir!)_

_Obviamente Sakura se encargara de que Sasuke entre en razón, pero eso lo dejaremos para futuros capítulos. ;)_

_._

_._

_Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Muchas, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Es energía pura e inspiración para su humilde servidora. :9 Esta historia continua gracias a ustedes, no lo olviden! Muchas gracias por el continuo apoyo! *-*_

_._

_._

_Por cierto, sé que tocaba actualización de Broken Mirror, pero en lugar de eso edite los primeros dos capitulotes de esa historia ya que la redacción dejaba mucho que desear… _

_Hablando de cosas que dejan mucho que desear…. Qué onda con Road to Ninja? Si, si seguramente muchas de ustedes ya la vieron, yo apenas Hoy la vi. Y pues que les puedo decir…. Sasusaku 0 ¬¬ Supongo que ya lo veía venir pero mis pequeñas esperanzas se desvanecieron, aplastaron y desmoronaron al ver la película…. Lo único que valio la pena fue ver a Minato y Kushina y bueno que decir del sentimental de Naruto, una preciosidad. (Snif, snif)_

_En otras noticias, recientemente escribí un One-shot llamado __**Madness**__. Esta publicado ya en FF y lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil :) Me gustaría saber qué opinan de él, hasta ahora he recibido buenos comentarios pero me encantaría saber que opinan las personitas que siguen esta historia en particular ^-^_

_Espero que se den una vueltecita por ahí y me dejen sus opiniones en un bonito y coqueto review :D_

_._

_._

_Eeen fin, con esto me despido._

_Hasta la próxima! Y disfruten lo que queda de vacaciones (T-T)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Saquuchiha ~_


End file.
